New Blood
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: Kenzi still has no idea what the rash is that has infected her from when she got Dyson's love back. Keeping it from her friends she goes back and asks the Norm herself what it is? Will she like what she finds? Or will Kenzi finally have to tell everyone good bye? Dyson/Kenzi
1. Revisiting the Norn

**Disclaimer – I do not own lost girl. Of course Dyson is a hottie! Wish I owned him. I have a leash and everything. Please be nice this is my first Lost Girl FanFic. I am also writing ones on Inuyasha, Dragon Ball Z and Twilight. Hope you enjoy!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Kenzi knew that if Dyson or Bo or even Hale knew she was here they would throw one hell of a hissy fit. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door that she had not to long ago broken down with a chainsaw in hand and murder on the mind. When the Norm opened the door and scowled at her she knew she had it coming. Pasting a fake smile she tried not to puck.

"Can we talk?" Kenzi tried to sound sweet.

The Norm just stared at the human with distaste. "Why have you came back? Did you do enough last time?" Her eyes went up and down Kenzi looking her over. "I see that it has begun to work."

Kenzi stared at the old woman. "Can I come in?" When the woman made no move Kenzi did something she thought she would never do again. "Please?" She put her hands together and pushed out her bottom lip. "I just want to know what this stuff is? And what its doing to me?"

The norm looked at the girl and grinned. "No, now leave." With that the old hag slammed the door in Kenzi's face.

Kenzi stood there for a moment longer. "I should have cut that damn tree down!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Finally she turned and went back to her car. She really didn't want to go home because Lauren and Bo were there 'talking'. Knowing the only other place to go she started the car and headed to the Dal. Kenzi knew it was pass time to let one of the Scooby gang know what was up with her. Even with the Garuda gone she was still keeping away from them. For one reason she didn't want anyone to tell Dyson what had happened. She knew he would blame himself.

-o0O0o-

30 minutes later Kenzi pushed the door to the Dal open and spotted Trick at the end of the bar closest to her. Quickly she made her way over to him. Kenzi made a mental note that none of the Scooby gang had arrived yet. Trick just smiled at her as he poured her a shot and poured a beer for her. Kenzi never one to turn down a shot downed it in one swallow and took a quick swig of the beer.

"We need to talk." She moved her index finger between her and Trick.

Trick nodded as he looked around. "Head down I'll be there in a minute."

Kenzi nodded. "Just you and me none of the others just yet." Trick frowned.

"Sure Kenzi." Trick said as he watched her walk out of the bar.

Shaking his head he pulled motioned for one of the bartenders to take over. He then made his way to where Kenzi was. Everyone had been worried for their human friend but Trick had felt something off ever since Kenzi had gotten Dyson's love back. He knew that she know felt that she had to tell someone and he was grateful that she had come to him. When he entered the room he noticed that The Kenzi was rather listless.

"Is everything alright, Kenzi?" He asked her as he took a seat.

Kenzi shook her head. "I don't know Trick." Her eyes closed for a moment before she opened them and pulled up her long sleeve shirt. Trick's eyes grew wide as he rushed to her side and took her arm in his hands.

"What happened for this to happen?" His eyes were going from the arm to her eyes. Kenzi took a deep breathe. "When did it happen?"

"When I went to get Dyson's love back from the Norm I bumped into some cabinet and a jar fell that held some kind of blackish goop." She shook her head. "It burned a little when a small amount dropped on my hand but as soon as it hit the floor it began to bubble like acid. Trick that was before the Garuda was kill and now look." She rolled her sleeve up her arm.

There were little vein like black marks running all through her arm all the way up pass her elbow and just below her shoulder. The only thing that wasn't infected was her hand. Trick couldn't tell by the look of it to tell what it was. He looked up at Kenzi and gave her a small yet sad smile.

Kenzi knew that face. Her head dropped as she closed her eyes. "You want me to tell the others?" She didn't even bother looking up because she knew without a doubt that Trick was nodding his head at this very minute.

"You know me well Kenzi." Trick told her as he let her have her arm back. "Do you want me to call and let everyone know to get over here?" He stood there letting her make the decision.

Kenzi looked at the man -er- Fae that had become like a grandfather to her. "Do I have to?" She tilted her head to the side as she played with the end of her long sleeve shirt.

Trick just placed his hands on his hips and looked at her with that knowing look. Kenzi sighed and nodded her head as she fell backwards. Not even bothering to watch as Trick was out the door and to the phone. She could hear him calling Bo and then Hale. She wondered if he would call Dyson. She prayed to God that he didn't. When she heard foot steps heading her way she raised up and looked at the door. She really didn't want to see anyone but she knew that it would only get worse if they didn't find out what was going on.

She sighed a breath of relief when it was only Trick that came back into the room. "Man I thought you were Dyson." She gave him a lopsided grin.

Trick shook his head. "I didn't want to involve him unless we have to." He looked at her with knowing eyes. Kenzi just nodded.

"Thanks." Kenzi clapped her hands together. "So what are we going to do now?"

Trick took a seat. "As soon as Lauren, Bo and Hale get here then we can figure out what is going on." He rubbed his head for a moment. "Was there any smell to the liquid?" Trick looked at Kenzi.

Kenzi frowned as she thought about it. "Um...No." She shook her head. "Even with it bubbling it didn't have a smell. Huh? I didn't think of that before." She looked up at the ceiling. "All I do know is that the old hag said something about a gift?" She looked back at Trick.

He shook his head and crossed his arms. "Too bad we can have Dyson here he could smell if there was any scent that a human couldn't detect." He looked at Kenzi.

"Yeah, sure I'll text him now." Kenzi said as she pulled out her phone.

KENZI: Hey D man!

DYSON: Kenzi

KENZI: Head to the Dal when you can.

DYSON: Y?

KENZI: Tell ya when you get here

DYSON: Be there soon!

Kenzi sighed as she looked up at Trick. "He's on his way." Trick nodded.

Just then they heard their names called from upstairs. Kenzi looked at Trick and waved for him to go get them. Trick made his way up to the bar to let them know that they were down in the cellar. Kenzi just sat there swinging her legs back and forth playing with the hem of her sleeve. She wondered what Bo and the others would say. She didn't want to worry them. Without realizing she felt a tear fall down her face. Wiping it away she jumped up when the door opened and Bo, Lauren, Hale and Trick came down the stairs.

"Dyson said he be here shortly." Hale said as he looked at Kenzi. "What's the matter lil momma?" He walked over and took Kenzi in a hug.

"I had something in my eye that's all." Her eyes went to Bo's. "Hey BoBo."

Bo walked over to Kenzi. "Kenz is everything alright?" Her eyes went from Trick to Kenzi.

Kenzi walked away from everyone and kept her back to them. She didn't know what to say. Taking a deep breathe she raised up her sleeve and turned around with her eyes closed. She could hear the gasps all around. When she opened her eyes Lauren and Bo looked as though they could be sick. Hale looked worried and hurt.

"I know I should have said something but the thing is I didn't want any of you worried when we went after the Garuda." Kenzi tried to cover her ass as well as she could. She could see Bo getting rather P'ed off.

"When did this happen Kenzi?" Bo asked stepping forward and took her right arm. "How did I not know about this?" She looked up in Kenzi's eyes.

Kenzi sighed. "It was when I went to get back Dyson's love." She pulled her arm out of Bo's grasp with a hiss as she pulled the sleeve down. "I wasn't paying attention after she handed it to me and I backed up into a cabinet of some kind. There was a glass jar that held this black goo." Kenzi looked at Bo.

"I swear it wasn't this bad before we left, BoBo!" Kenzi looked at everyone then stopped when she heard a growl from behind her. Her back went stiff when she saw that Bo along with the rest of them were moving away from her. Turning slowly she faced a very upset wolf Shape shifter.

"I think we're going up stairs to get a drink." Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and raced pass Dyson and Kenzi.

"Yo wait for me." Hale said as he followed after them. He didn't want to get involved in this.

Trick walked up to them and placed a hand on both. "Don't kill each other." Was all he said as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Hope you have enjoyed this and it is close to their personalities on the show. It has been fun to write this and I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	2. Apologies and Illness

**Disclaimer – I really wish I owned lost girl but I don't own it. Now onto the next chapter. I hope you all have a wonderful day or night which ever it may be...**

**Review:**

"_**I swear it wasn't this bad before we left, BoBo!" Kenzi looked at everyone then stopped when she heard a growl from behind her. Her back went stiff when she saw that Bo along with the rest of them were moving away from her. Turning slowly she faced a very upset wolf Shape shifter.**_

"_**I think we're going up stairs to get a drink." Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and raced pass Dyson and Kenzi. **_

"_**Yo wait for me." Hale said as he followed after them. He didn't want to get involved in this.**_

_**Trick walked up to them and placed a hand on both. "Don't kill each other." Was all he said as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. **_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

"Why?" Dyson asked as he kept his wolf confined. Since his loved returned his wolf had wanted no one but the one that returned the love he gave away so freely. "Why didn't you tell me Kenz?"

Kenzi knew that Dyson was mad. "Hey D man I'm sorry but I just couldn't let anyone know until after the Garuda was gone." She yelped in pain as a stabbing pain went through her right shoulder. Her eyes clenched tight as she held her right arm to her chest.

Dyson was at her side in a flash, his arms around her picking her up and taking her to the couch. He set her down but set close to her. His eyes locked on her icy blue ones. "Kenzi tell me what happened?" Kenzi didn't say anything.

Dyson took her hand. "Please Kenzi." Kenzi sighed and lowered her eyes.

"Alright fine." She leaned back against the chair. "After the Norm gave me your love back I was backing up when I ran into a cabinet of some sorts." She shrugged. "When I ran into it a bottle of black goo fell and hit the floor but not before some got on my hand. It didn't have a smell but it boiled like acid does."

"What did the Norm say Kenz?" Dyson probed.

Kenzi looked up at Dyson. "She told me that a gift was given and I would know in time." She gave him a smile. "I went to see her but she said that it was starting already and wouldn't speak to me so..." She just shrugged it off as she turned and leaned her head back on the back of the couch.

Dyson fell back as his eyes stayed on Kenzi. He had never any kind of black 'goo' before. Looking to the door he sniffed and growled softly. "You can come in now." He called to the others on the other side of the door.

Trick opened the door and just smiled as the others trailed in after him. Hale was followed by Bo then Lauren. Dyson didn't care for the doctor but he didn't not care for her either. She was just not his type. He could tell that Lauren may know what it would be.

"Do you know something Doc?" He asked jarring Lauren out of her thoughts. She blinked a couple of times and nodded.

"I need to take a sample of Kenzi's blood but I do believe I know what it may be." She looked at the others. "I don't feel I should tell you until I know for a fact. The only thing I will say that is Kenzi will either live or die." She finished with a shrug.

Kenzi grinned. "That's all I ask." She stood and walked over to the door. "Well I'm headed back to the clubhouse. I have been a little more tired as of late. See ya later guys." Kenzi waved as she turned and headed out the door. No one made a move to follow as she walked up the stairs and headed out into the bar.

Trick shook his head. "I can understand why she did that but in the risk of her own life?" He couldn't understand that girl sometimes.

"She took a chainsaw to the Norms' tree." Dyson filled them in. "and just to get back my love." He grinned shaking his head.

"Kenzi is sometimes the strongest of us all." Bo said as she sat down in a chair next to Lauren. "She was the first one that could keep me sane."

"Lil' momma has grown on us all." Hale agreed. He also cared about Kenzi.

"I'll go home with Bo to night and get Kenzi's blood and take it right to the lab." Lauren told them looking at Bo. "That way I can have it by tomorrow."

Bo nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Bo grabbed her coat and headed out the door with Lauren right behind her.

Hale leaned against the table as he watched Dyson. "So your love is back?"

Dyson nodded. "Yeah Kenzi and I went to see the Norm and she gave her Cirara's bracelet but the Norm didn't want it." He shrugged as he looked back at the door. "She went back with a chainsaw and threatened to cut down the tree."

Hale shook his head with his eyes wide. "Man, lil' momma has some skills."

Trick nodded his head. "Fae rules don't apply to Kenzi. For one Bo is unaligned and Kenzi is human." He looked at the two of them. "I'll head up and let you guys talk."

Hale nodded as he watched the small man walk out of the room. He looked back over at Dyson and smirked. "Have ya told her?"

Dyson stood and brushed his clothes off. "I don't know what your taking about." He turned and headed to the door.

Hale grabbed his arm. "Man I know you." He let go of Dyson's arm when he turned back to face him. "Just because Kenzi is human don't mean a thing. Bo has the doc."

"That is different." Dyson growled as he stalked out of the cellar. Hale just stood there shaking his head as he ran up the stairs after his partner.

-o0O0o-

Kenzi parked her car and shut the engine. She hated that the pain was getting worse but she did not want to make anyone worry. Taking a deep breathe she opened the car door and headed up to the club house. She needed sleep and lots of it. It took her no time to open the door and head inside. Vaguely she wondered when they put more steps in because she was out of breath rather quickly.

"Man I need more exercise." Kenzi mumbled as she made her way to her bed.

Kenzi peeled off her clothing and looked in the mirror, freezing at what she saw. That's when the eminence pain hit her. With a piercing scream she fell to the floor in her bra and underwear.

-o0O0o-

Bo took Lauren's hand and lead her up to the club house they were about to walk in the door when they both heard Kenzi let out a god awful scream. Bo kicked in the door and Lauren ran into Kenzi's room while Bo called the others. Bo ran after Lauren while she was on the phone.

"Dyson..." …... "Yeah its about Kenzi." …... "She's in bad shape. Lauren and I are taking her to the clinic." …... "Ok well meet you there."

Bo hung up the phone as she grabbed Kenzi's robe and covered her up as Lauren helped her. Once Kenzi was dressed Bo held her while Lauren ran ahead and opened the doors. Bo looked down at Kenzi.

"Come on Kenz." Bo pleaded to her best friend and sister. "I need you girl. Whose going to help me drink all that wine?"

Lauren already had the car ready when Bo exited the building. Bo knew it would be ok since their was an alarm on the building that tied in to something that Trick had placed on it. As soon as Bo buckled Kenzi up she ran around and fastened herself in and waited for Lauren to head to the clinic. Bo knew that Dyson and Hale would already be there.

-o0O0o-

When Lauren and Bo drove up to the clinic Dyson was already at the door where Kenzi was even before the car stopped. His eyes went right to her face which was now covered with blackish looking veins. Growling he unbuckled her and scooped her up. Lauren had the door open even before he said anything.

Bo was running ahead of Dyson opening the doors and praying the whole way that Kenzi would make it. Hale and Trick were following a little slower as they followed behind Dyson, who had Kenzi, Lauren and Bo.

"Set her on the table." Lauren told Dyson as she whipped everything off the table that was in front of her. She already had a needle ready to draw Kenzi's blood. "I'll need you to hold her down in case she wakes." She looked at Dyson and Hale.

They both nodded as Dyson took the top half while Hale and Bo took Kenzi's feet. Lauren had a hard time getting the needle into Kenzi's arm however when the blood was pulled out Lauren felt her heart stop. It was as she feared. Kenzi would either die of infection or she would change into something unknown. She needed a sample of the 'goo' as Kenzi put it. Or at least if she knew what it was. Looking at Dyson she made up her mind.

"Dyson I need you and Bo to go back to the Norm and ask her what the stuff was that Kenzi spilled." Lauren asked.

"I'll make her tell me." Bo gritted her teeth as she turned and left with Dyson behind her. Hale stayed where he was along with Trick.

"Do you know what it is?" Hale asked. Lauren shook her head.

"What ever it is is changing her." Lauren looked back down at Kenzi who looked as though she was asleep.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I am glad that you all have enjoyed this story. The next chapter will be up shortly. Will they safe Kenzi? Or will the Norm do more damage? XD! Stay turned til then...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	3. Some Answers More Questions

**Disclaimer – I do not own Lost girl. I wish I owned Dyson though. I have always loved dogs! XD! (Not in the perverted way either!?) Now this is a romance between Dyson and Kenzi. So its a love story... Now onto the next chapter...**

**P.S – Oh and the Ash is still alive. I need him to be! That is the only reason. I really didn't like Lochlyn but I need him.**

**Review:**

"_**Dyson I need you and Bo to go back to the Norn and ask her what the stuff was that Kenzi spilled." Lauren asked.**_

"_**I'll make her tell me." Bo gritted her teeth as she turned and left with Dyson behind her. Hale stayed where he was along with Trick.**_

"_**Do you know what it is?" Hale asked. Lauren shook her head.**_

"_**What ever it is changing her." Lauren looked back down at Kenzi who looked as though she was asleep.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Bo stood next to Dyson as they waited for the Norn to open her door. Bo was getting rather upset that this woman still had not opened up. Banging on the door again Bo cut her eyes to Dyson.

"Should I bust it in?" Bo asked quietly.

"That would be unwise, Succubus." Came a voice from the door.

Bo and Dyson looked at the door to see that the Norn had opened the door. Dyson growled as moved forward. The Norn stepped back a few steps to let Bo and Dyson in. Bo kept her eyes opened for anything that would be of use.

"Why have you come back wolf?" The Norn asked looking from Bo to Dyson. "You have your love back what more could you want?"

"What happened when Kenzi was here?" Bo asked stepping forward.

The Norn looked at her. "You mean that bitch that tried to cut down my tree." She ran her hand over the old bark of the ancient tree that was in her living room. "I gave her back the wolves love but she broke a jar in the process. I told her it would be a gift."

"Kenzi is in pain what kind of gift did you give?" Dyson snarled as he tried to hold the wolf back from ripping this old woman apart.

Then Norn's eyes went to Dyson. "Dragon's blood."

Dyson's eyes went wide. "No your lying. Dragon's blood has been gone for centuries."

The Norn shook her head. "You should know that I don't lie. Cheat, yes lie, no."

Bo looked at Dyson. "What is Dragon's blood?" She felt as though she was missing something.

"The dragon's were the first of the Shifters." Dyson cut his eyes to Bo. "Their blood could change a human into a Fae as long as the human was strong enough." Dyson looked back at the Norn. "How do we stop it?"

The Norn grinned. "You don't." She looked at Bo. "Unless you want to trade again then leave."

Dyson nodded as he grabbed Bo's arm and drug her out the door and into the rain. The door slammed behind them as they stood there waiting for one or the other to say something. Dyson felt his heart breaking. Dragon's blood was extremely rare and he had no idea that it still existed. Looking at Bo he noticed that Bo was rather quiet.

"Come on we need to head back." Dyson told her as he headed to his car. Bo followed behind him not wanting to be left.

-o0O0o-

_Kenzi knew that she was not in the real world because she was wearing a long white gown. Never in all her life had she ever been seen in anything other than black or any other color besides pure white. Shivering she walked down the hall way that she woke up in._

"_Hello?" She called praying that no scary creature would jump out at her. She didn't even have her sword. "Is anyone there?"_

"_There is no need to be frightened child." Came a soft masculine voice. _

_Kenzi jumped and turned around but didn't see anyone. "Man I think I'm losing it." She turned back to the end of the hallway she was headed and spotted a door that hadn't been there before._

"_No child you are not 'losing' it." The voice told her. "All you need is to open the door at the end of the hallway and we shall met."_

_Kenzi looked around and swallowed. "That's all I have to do?" She asked curiously. For some reason she didn't feel threatened._

"_Yes all you need to do is open the door then we shall speak about what is happening." The voice said to her. "However you might want to ready yourself."_

_Kenzi was heading to the door but stopped. "Why?" She looked around to see if there was anything she could use as a weapon. "Are you that ugly? Or are you scary looking? Cause' if so I have seen some ugly things since meeting BoBo." She confessed._

_The voice started to laugh. "Just open the door and you shall see for yourself Kenzi."_

"_Alright but if you are ugly then I am a screamin'." She warned. "Got that?" She pointed her finger to the ceiling for some reason._

"_Understandable." There was a pause. "Shall you continue?"_

"_Yeah, Yeah don't get your panties in a twist." She said as she went to the door and grabbed the handle. "Man I hope I don't regret this." With that Kenzi took a deep breathe and yanked open the door._

_Kenzi stood there with her mouth opened wide and her eyes getting wider. Her head went up as she looked at the Dragon that was now standing in front of her. She had seen dragons in books but this dude was huge!_

"_Greetings Kenzi." Said the dragon before her. "It was my blood that was spilled and when the Norn said that a gift had been given is because I am here to help you fit into the Fae world a little bit better." He gave her a smile which showed his pointed fangs._

_Kenzi just stood there with her eyes wide. "Oh man Bo and Dyson are going to kill me." She whispered as she fell on her butt._

-o0O0o-

Hale was sitting next to Kenzi's bed as Trick and Lauren tried to figure out what happened to Kenzi. His eyes were closed as he leaned back in the chair. His head bowed and he looked as though he was asleep. Lauren got up and stretched as she looked over at Hale and Kenzi.

"You all seem to care for Kenzi quite a bit." Lauren said as she looked back at Trick. "It helps being a human in the Fae world." She smiled sadly.

Trick stood and took her hand. "Well she is apart of our family just as you are." He patted her hand then let go and went over to Kenzi.

They all three jumped when the back door slammed open and Bo and Dyson ran in. Lauren went directly to Bo and gave her a hug and a shake of the head. Dyson went to Kenzi's side and took her hand. Hale moved out of his seat and let Dyson take his spot.

"What did you find out?" Lauren asked breaking the silence.

"Its Dragon's blood." Dyson growled as his eyes stayed on Kenzi.

Trick's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "No it cant be." He said. "The last dragon was killed long ago. Blood cant be kept..." His voice trailed off as he remembered who had the dragons' blood. The Norn. "The Norn puts a spell on all her jars to keep the inside preserved until its needed again. That is the reason it burned Kenzi and boiled like acid once the air hit it." His eyes went to Lauren.

Lauren shook her head. "If its dragon's blood then there is nothing I can do. Lochlyn might be able to help." She looked at Dyson and Bo.

"Then Bo and I will head to Lochlyn." Hale said as he moved towards Bo.

Bo nodded as she looked at Dyson. He had not moved since returning to Kenzi's side. Frowning she nodded. "Yeah lets go." She looked at Trick then Lauren then followed after Hale.

Trick looked at Lauren and nodded for her to leave. Lauren looked at Kenzi and Dyson then smiled at Trick and nodded as she left the Blood king there with the shifter and Kenzi. Trick wiped his hands on his pants as he walked over to Dyson. Placing a hand on his shoulder he looked at Kenzi.

"Dyson?" Trick waited for Dyson to look at him.

Dyson cut his eyes over at the Blood king. "What Trick?" He look back at Kenzi. "All she wanted to do was help me and this happens." He bowed his head and clenched his jaw tight.

"I know that you care for Kenzi but blaming yourself wont help any." He tried to make the wolf see but he could tell that Dyson cared a great bit for the little human girl that stole all their hearts. "What are you going to do Dyson?" He placed a hand on his shoulder trying to turn him away from Kenzi.

Dyson turned towards trick as his eyes flashed. "I know what my wolf tells me but..." His eyes went back to Kenzi.

"But she's human." Trick finished with a whisper. It was not looked down upon but was not well liked for a light Fae to mate with a human and wolves mate for life. He looked over Kenzi again. "Did Kenzi say what the Norn said to her?" Trick looked back at Dyson.

Dyson frowned as he narrowed his eyes thinking. "Kenzi told me that the Norn said a gift was given." Dyson looked at Trick. "The only thing I remember about Dragon's blood is that it kills Fae. It also turns humans to Fae if they are strong enough."

Trick walked around to the other side of Kenzi's bed and stepped up on a step stool. Bending over Kenzi he lifted her right eyelid. His eyes widen as he let the eyelid slid back down. He looked at Dyson.

"I want you to stay here." Trick walked over to the door and his coat. "I have to see Lochlyn to tell him about this. Do not leave Kenzi's side Dyson. You are the only thing keeping her alive." With that the blood king was gone.

Dyson sat there holding Kenzi's hand staring at the door. Turning back to Kenzi he reached over and raised the eyelid that Trick raised. Dyson hissed as he let the eyelid fall back down. His wolf was purring in happiness but it just worried Dyson even more.

Kenzi's eyes were no longer light blue but silver. Only dragon shifters had silver eyes.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I do believe this is a good place to stop the chapter. If I went on it would be an extremely long chapter because well Lochlyn will show up. Kenzi will also be speaking with the Dragon in her mind. No Kenzi is not dead. She is kind like in a 'Fae' coma. She is turning Fae. A dragon Shifter. I am not saying anymore that is for the next chapter to disclose not now so stay tuned for more. Til then...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	4. Some Questions answered

**Disclaimer – I am so happy that you all like this story. Now you know I don't own Lost girl but for my birthday you can get Dyson for me! XD! I will be 26 in 2 months. Oh boy! And who says that you have to leave home when you hit 18. They kicked me out but I came back. HEHEHEHE! Well enough about me onto the story...**

**P.S – I decided that you guys get another chapter today. Hope you enjoy!**

**Review:**

_**Trick walked around to the other side of Kenzi's bed and stepped up on a step stool. Bending over Kenzi he lifted her right eyelid. His eyes widen as he let the eyelid slid back down. He looked at Dyson.**_

"_**I want you to stay here." Trick walked over to the door and his coat. "I have to see Lochlyn to tell him about this. Do not leave Kenzi's side Dyson. You are the only thing keeping her alive." With that the blood king was gone.**_

_**Dyson sat there holding Kenzi's hand staring at the door. Turning back to Kenzi he reached over and raised the eyelid that Trick raised. Dyson hissed as he let the eyelid fall back down. His wolf was purring in happiness but it just worried Dyson even more.**_

_**Kenzi's eyes were no longer light blue but silver. Only dragon shifters had silver eyes.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

_Kenzi looked up at the dragon in front of her. "So...um do you have like a name?" She wondered if she could call him sparky._

"_My name is Ryuu." Ryuu told her as he rested his giant body on the ground underneath him. "How the Norn had my blood I do not know. The only thing I do know is that you are going to become a Fae."_

_Kenzi's eyes grew wide and she jumped up from her seat. "Your kidding?!" She had always wanted to be Fae but she didn't think there was a way._

_Ryuu nodded. "However if a shifter, of any kind, does not stay with you during your transformation you will die."_

"_Why?" Kenzi wanted to know everything before she woke up from this place._

"_You are feeding off his chi." Ryuu smiled. "I do believe that is what your friend Bo calls it when she feeds. Yes?"_

_Kenzi nodded. "You were with me when we were fighting, weren't you?" Kenzi narrowed her eyes accusingly._

"_I had to make sure you were safe until you were able to come and meet me." Ryuu sat up on his hind legs. "You will be going back soon so I must tell you this only once."_

"_Ok let me have it, lizard dude." Kenzi made sure to keep her mind clear. She knew that this would be important._

"_What ever you do you must not align yourself to the dark. They will only use you for their evil deeds." Ryuu warned._

"_That's it?" Kenzi asked with her arms out and down slightly. "No big secret that could help me in the future?"_

_Ryuu shook his head. "Sorry, that was all."_

"_Man that sucks." Kenzi plopped down where she stood. "So what now?" She raised an eye brow at the dragon._

_Ryuu smiled. "Now you go back." with that Kenzi felt herself fall into a light hazy sleep. She trusted Ryuu didn't lie to her. _

-o0O0o-

Dyson was sitting with Kenzi when he smelled Bo, hale and trick coming their way. His wolf told him that the Ash was also present though he didn't smell him. Turning his head he watched as Lochlyn, Bo, Trick, Lauren and Hale walk in to Kenzi's room.

"Hello Dyson." Lochlyn greeted with his hands behind his back. Dyson bowed his head slightly then raised it back to look at Kenzi.

"Are you here to help?" Dyson eyed the Ash.

Lochlyn shook his head. "Like I told your friends. We will have a new shifter before the day is done." He looked over Kenzi. "I am merely here to tell you how much longer."

Dyson growled as Lochlyn moved towards Kenzi. Everyone just stared at him as though he was crazy. Lochlyn just nodded and moved around to the other side where Dyson could watch what he did to Kenzi. Lochlyn kept his eyes moving from Dyson to Kenzi as he leaned over and with one hand raised an eyelid just as Dyson and Trick had.

"Her eyes are all silver." Lochlyn straightened up and looked at the others. "She should awaken at any time."

"Wrong I'm awake." Came a raspy voice from behind him on the bed.

Everyone turned to see that Kenzi did have her eyes open and they were no longer the lighter blue but silver. Bo was the first to move near her but stopped when she saw Kenzi's eyes flash green. Hale also seen it as well as Trick. Lochlyn also witnessed Kenzi's eyes flash as Bo made a move towards her. Dyson squeezed Kenzi's hand.

"Kenz its Bo and the others." Dyson looked at the others at the foot of Kenzi's bed. Kenzi flared her nose taking in the scent to them. She seemed to relax a little bit.

Kenzi blinked her eyes. "Man he didn't say I would be blind!" She let her head fall back to the pillow but she still manged to hit the top of the bed. "Ow." She rubbed the sore spot.

Dyson grinned as he held a hand up for the others to wait. "Kenzi try opening you eyes again. Your not blind just not use to the use of your vision."

Kenzi growled at Dyson as she tried to open her eyes again. "Just you wait Kujo. If I could see..." She huffed up and crossed her arms.

Everyone laughed at Kenzi and Dyson. Lochlyn just looked on amused. "Well since I am here I might as well ask you Kenzi which..."

"The light." Kenzi said without hesitation. "I know that BoBo isn't sided but I have this gut feeling that I need to be." She looked around at everyone. Suddenly she wished she couldn't see again. Bo looked very hurt.

Lochlyn nodded. "Then I am not needed." With that he turned and left the room. Lauren walked over to Bo and whispered in her ear then followed him out.

"Kenzi?" Bo asked as she stood at the edge of the bed. "Do you care to explain?"

Kenzi dropped her head. "Sorry BoBo." She cut her eyes up from under her bangs. "When I was out I met the Dragon whose blood got spilled on me."

"How do you know that it was Dragon's blood?" Trick asked as he stepped up beside the bed where Lochlyn stood. "You were in a coma when Dyson and the rest of us talked about it."

Kenzi sighed. "Ok look." She really didn't know how to say this. "When I was in a coma I was in this hall way. When I started to walk to the door a voice called out and told me to prepare for who I would meet on the other side. As soon as I got the guts up I jerked the door open and there in front of me was this huge dragon. Like the ones knights in armor use to kill in fairy-tales." She looked at everyone as though they were nuts because they were looking at her the exact same way.

"Come on Kenz." Bo scoffed. "Dragons? Fairy-tales?"

Kenzi groaned and she clenched her eyes closed. "Its true. His name was... um... Rue..." She thought for a moment. "No RYUU! That was his name Ryuu."

Trick cut his eyes to Dyson then back at Bo. "Did you say Ryuu, Kenzi?" Trick asked.

Kenzi nodded. "Yeah that's the guy. He told me that I had to join the light or the dark would only use me for their evil plans or some shit like that." She looked at Bo then Trick and Hale. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy."

"I know your not crazy, Kenz." Dyson patted her arm. Bo just looked at him as though he were the crazy one.

"Your kidding." Bo looked at Hale. "There were real Dragons?" She looked skeptical.

Trick nodded. "There were." He looked at Dyson. "They were the first shifters. They could take any form. Wolf, human, feline, siren. That's why they were considered to the the Lords of the Shifter world."

"Ok. So who is this Ryuu guy?" Bo asked looking from Trick to Dyson then to Hale.

"He was the oldest." Dyson told her from his seat next to Kenzi.

Bo nodded. "Ok so what do we do now?" She looked around at everyone. "Since Kenzi is a Fae now and she chose a side what does she need to do?" Her eyes went to her 'sister'.

"First she will need someone to teach her how to use her powers." Trick said as he looked at Kenzi.

"Great I have to work at being Fae." Kenzi whined. "I hate work." She shoulders dropped as her eyes closed.

Bo laughed. "Like I don't have to work at keeping my hunger at bay?" She raised an eye brow at Kenzi.

Kenzi shook her head. "Yeah but you have been a succubus since you were born." She grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Bo.

"But I didn't know until recently." Bo added with her index finger pointed at Kenzi. Kenzi just stuck out her tongue.

"Fine." She looked around. "So who is going to be my teacher?" Kenzi rubbed her hands together in excitement.

Dyson stood up. "Since I'm the only shifter, I'll do it." He looked at Bo and the others. "Is that fine?" He looked down at Kenzi.

She shrugged. "That's cool, D man. Bo?" She looked over at her best friend/sister.

"I don't have a problem with it." She looked at Trick. "I don't know about you but I need a drink after this."

Trick smiled. "As soon as Lauren releases Kenzi we can head to the Dal." He turned and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to fine Lauren be right back." Bo said as she ran from the room to find Lauren.

Kenzi smiled as she watched Bo leave. "Man she sure is happy." Shaking her head she looked at Hale and Dyson. "Ok you two beat it I need to dress."

Hale held his hands up. "No problem lil momma." He grinned at Dyson. "Unless you need help?"

Kenzi almost choked at that statement. "Uh, no thanks I can manage." She looked at Dyson. "That means you to bub." She nodded towards the door.

"Just yell if you need anything." Dyson said as he went over to the door. He stopped and turned. "I'm glad your ok Kenz." He gave her a smile as he walked out.

Just as Kenzi was about to get out of bed Lauren walked in. "Good your up. Let me remove the I.V and you can head to the Dal." She walked over as she put her gloves on and removed the I.V then was about to place a band-aid but the skin had already healed.

"Cool." Kenzi said as she raised her eyes to Lauren. "I heal fast."

Lauren nodded. "That you do. From what I can remember of my reading when I first came to work for the ash the dragon shifters were rather powerful. They could take on anything and work through it." She smiled as she held out Kenzi's clothes. "If that is the case you will need every ounce of will power to contain your powers."

Kenzi took her clothes and started to dress. "Yeah well I have always been known for being stubborn." She grinned as she pulled her pants on.

"That's the truth." Bo said from the door way. "Dyson, Hale and Trick already headed to the Dal. We are to meet them there." She looked at Lauren. "She ready?"

"Almost." Lauren said as she looked back at Kenzi. "Since you have joined a side be careful who you speak to. Most of the dark Fae with try to win you over to their side."

"But I'm already sided." Kenzi frowned as she laced up her boots.

Lauren shrugged. "Don't matter. They want more Fae than the light so they will recruit even if the Fae has already chosen. Just be glad that you have Dyson to help you out." She held out a piece of paper.

Kenzi took it and read it over. It was instructions for what to eat the next few days. She looked up at Lauren with a funny look. "What's this?" She held up the piece of paper between two fingers.

"A diet of what dragon shifters eat that help them in their training." Lauren told her. "You must also find out what kind of dragon you are. If you are water stay away from fire. If you are fire stay away from water unless in your human form."

"Why?" Kenzi frowned.

"It can kill you." Lauren told her. "Just as silver is lethal to Dyson water or fire will be lethal to you."

Kenzi nodded. "Gotcha' doc." She jumped up and smiled. "Now lets party!" She ran up to Bo and wrapped her arms around both Lauren and Bo's neck and walked with them out the door.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Oh yes I am stopping the story. You will just have to wait to see what happens next. I am also trying to write at least 7 different stories. From Inuyasha/Twilight to Dragon Ball z and Lost girl. Man I need a hobby. Oh wait this is my hobby. : ) Now stay tuned for more in the next chapter. Oh and there is a little fight between Dyson and Kenzi coming so stay tuned. They care for each other but wont spill. Yet!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	5. Celebrate & Confessions

**Disclaimer – No Dyson is not confessing to Kenzi yet but who will he confess to? Hale? Lauren? Trick? BO? Well stay turned and find out more in chapter 5 of New Blood! Also I am not stopping this story. I just have 6 other stories going that is all...**

**Review:**

"_**A diet of what dragon shifters eat that help them in their training." Lauren told her. "You must also find out what kind of dragon you are. If you are water stay away from fire. If you are fire stay away from water unless in your human form."**_

"_**Why?" Kenzi frowned.**_

"_**It can kill you." Lauren told her. "Just as silver is lethal to Dyson water or fire will be lethal to you."**_

_**Kenzi nodded. "Gotcha' doc." She jumped up and smiled. "Now lets party!" She ran up to Bo and wrapped her arms around both Lauren and Bo's neck and walked with them out the door.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**At the Dal: Dyson, Hale, Val, Vex and Trick**

"Why are we setting up a party for the human again?" Val asked from her seat at the bar. She was looking at her nails.

Hale sighed. "Because lil' momma ain't human no more." He looked at his sister.

"Your kiddin'." Vex said from behind the bar. "You mean lil Kenzi has turned Fae?" He held his hand together and rubbed them.

"She already joined the light." Dyson said as he placed the last stringer up. They had hurried to place the decorations before Bo and Lauren brought Kenzi to the Dal.

"Damn." Vex crossed his arms. "I could'a used Kenzi to get back on The Morrigan's good side."

"I didn't know she had a good side." Bo said as she walked in. "Lauren is keeping Kenzi outside for a second." She looked around and nodded. "Looks good."

Dyson sniffed the air. "She's coming." They all nodded as they waited for Lauren to open the door.

"Why did I have to wait?" They heard Kenzi complain.

"I don't know." Said Lauren. "But we waited five minutes so we can head in."

"Well you go first." Kenzi told her. No doubt pushing her ahead of her.

Lauren was the first to enter with two thumbs up in front of her as she entered through the door. As soon as Kenzi entered they all screamed the appropriate greeting for the Fae community. Kenzi held her hand to her heart and smiled.

"Oh you guys." She wiped tears away. "Thank you so much." She walked over to Bo and gave her a hug.

Hale was next as he was standing behind her with his arms open wide. Kenzi grinned and jumped in his arms. Val was standing beside her brother rolling her eyes. Kenzi stepped back and looked at Val.

"Oh come here Sista!" Kenzi told her as she wrapped her arms around Val.

Val stiffened while the others looked on in amusement. Her eyes were down as she looked at Kenzi. She patted Kenzi on the back with just the tips of her fingers and did her best to give a smile. Kenzi laughed as she pulled back and did her hand shake with Hale.

"Oi, your forgotten someone." Vex called out. He stood there with his arms crossed.

Kenzi turned her head. "No, I knew you were there." She smiled sweetly at him.

He faked being hurt. "That hurt Darlin." He pouted.

"Fine just one hug." Kenzi eyed him warningly. She still didn't trust him.

He crossed his heart. "Promise nothing until we leave." He winked at her.

Kenzi put a finger in her mouth as if she was gagging. "Never."

"Ok, enough we need to get down to business." Trick told them from behind the bar.

"Yes Drinks maestro." Kenzi held her hands up pointing at Trick. "Hey Trickster can I get something from the top shelf?" She grinned as she plopped down in a bar stool next to Lauren and Hale.

Bo was standing back watching Dyson watch Kenzi. She could feel something between them. Walking over she tapped him on the shoulder. Dyson looked at her and frowned.

"Let's talk." Bo said as she walked into the back where no one would hear.

Dyson spared a glance at Kenzi then followed after Bo. He didn't know what she wanted be he would find out. When he entered the room he could tell that something was different. Bo turned and smiled at him.

"Dyson we haven't talked about what happened if you got your love back." Bo looked at him.

Dyson could tell that she was rather nervous. "I didn't think I could get it back." He admitted. "In fact I didn't. Kenzi did." He gestured to the door.

Bo nodded and smiled. "Yeah she did but..." She didn't know how to tell him that she cared for Lauren now. Looking up she tried to get her courage up however Dyson beat her to it.

"You don't care like that anymore right?" Dyson said as he leaned his hips against the desk. Bo sighed and nodded.

"Right." Bo licked her lips. "I am sorry Dyson but between Cirara, you giving up your love and then Lauren not to mention everything in between." She looked at him defeated. "Don't get me wrong I care for you but..."

Dyson stood and walked over to her. "Don't worry Bo. I still care about you." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "We are still friends." He looked down and grinned.

Bo pulled back and smiled. "Good since were friend." She placed her hands on her hips. "If you care for her like I think you do then go get her." She looked over his shoulder out into the bar where Kenzi, Hale, Trick and the others were.

Dyson followed her gaze and spotted Kenzi talking to Hale and Trick. "Bo as much as I want to." He looked back at her. "Kenzi is still pretty young."

-o0O0o-

Kenzi smiled as she tried to forget what she heard. _I still care about you. _Kenzi had thought it was bad when she felt feelings for Dyson when him and Bo were together but this was even harder. Being Fae juiced up her emotions like 10 times. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she took a deep breathe.

"I think I'm just goin' to head home." Kenzi smiled as she started to back away. "Its been a while since I had a good nights rest with out any pain." She hoped she looked and sounded sincere.

Hale frowned as he stood up. "Are you ok, Lil Momma?" He placed a hand on her forehead.

Kenzi swatted his hands away. "Yeah Yeah just tired." She grabbed her coat and slid it over her shoulders. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Kenzi tried to make it to the door before Dyson and Bo came back but when she heard Bo call her name she mentally started to curse up a storm but looked calm on the outside. Turning she smiled at Bo who was standing in front of Dyson holding his hand. Kenzi tried to hold herself together as she smiled.

"Sorry BoBo but its been awhile since I sleep without any pain and all I want to do right now is sleep." She started to back out the door as Bo started towards her.

"Are you sure your ok Kenz?" Bo said as she stopped noticing that Kenzi was backing away from them. Kenzi nodded and smiled then saluted.

"Fine just tired. I'll see you at home BoBo." With that Kenzi turned and quickly walked out the Dal leaving behind a bunch of confused Fae and one human doctor.

Bo turned and looked at Lauren. "Did that just happen?" She was frowning as she was trying to piece together what make Kenzi change so much from the clinic til now.

-o0O0o-

Kenzi slapped herself upside the head as she jammed some more of her clothes into a small duffel bag that she kept for emergencies. She needed to get away from them and knew the only place they couldn't find her was in California where her cousin, Cammi lived. She had made a quick phone call to Cammi before she got to the club house. Cammi had been really happy to hear from her and couldn't wait to see her. Her cousin would help her in any way she could.

"Shit shit shit." Kenzi cussed again as she wiped the tears from her face.

She knew that she was suppose to stay here that way Dyson could help her but she just couldn't see him and Bo anymore. She didn't really realize how much she cared for Dyson until she heard him say he still cared for Bo. Shaking her head fast she hoped to get rid of the images. Kenzi needed to get out of dodge before BoBo came home and demanded why she was acting crazy. Which in hind sight she was but she had to get out of there. Just the scent of Dyson was driving her crazy.

Kenzi needed to get the flock out of dodge ASAP.

-o0O0o-

Dyson sat at a table with a frown on his face. Bo was speaking with Hale and Vex while Trick was speaking with Val. His mind however was on Kenzi. His eyes scanned the crowd and spotted Lauren sitting by Bo with their fingers intertwined. He had never noticed how much those two really cared for each other. Even though Dyson didn't care for Lauren he felt her pain when Nadia was killed again and right in front of her.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Hale hit him in the head with a peanut. Dyson just growled at him as Hale made his way over and sat down in front of Dyson.

"And what was that for?" Dyson picked up a peanut of his own and threw it at Hale. Hale just caught it in his mouth and smiled as he ate it.

"I asked you a question." Hale crossed his arms and layed them on the table and leaned over. "Are you going to tell Kenzi how you fell?" He raised his eye brows.

"I don't know." Dyson lowered his eyes as his hand gripped his beer tighter.

Hale just stared at Dyson. "Come on Dyson. You always listen to your instinct before why stop with Kenzi?" He leaned back in the chair he was in. "Everyone knows you like the girl. So stop lying to yourself."

Dyson growled at him. "It's none of your business. I will deal with Kenzi in my own way." He downed the rest of his beer.

"Really?" Hale didn't look convinced. "When are you going to tell her that your wolf is wanting a mate?" Hale said softly so the others couldn't hear.

Dyson growled as he jumped up and looked down at Hale. "Since when do you know anything?" Dyson hissed as he went for the door.

Hale just sat there shaking his head. He hated when Dyson was like this. His wolf had been wanting a mate for over a century but Kenzi had been the only one who made crazy. Hale could see it, hell even Bo could see that they were crazy about each other.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I know I am really mean but I have to keep you coming back for more. :)! Now What do you think will happen and who is this Cammi person? Does she know about Fae or does she know something else? Stay turned to find out more.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	6. Kenzi's Gone

**Disclaimer – I do not own Lost girl. I am so happy that you all like and love this story. Now onto the next chapter...**

**Review:**

_**Dyson growled at him. "It's none of your business. I will deal with Kenzi in my own way." He downed the rest of his beer.**_

"_**Really?" Hale didn't look convinced. "When are you going to tell her that your wolf is wanting a mate?" Hale said softly so the others couldn't hear.**_

_**Dyson growled as he jumped up and looked down at Hale. "Since when do you know anything?" Dyson hissed as he went for the door. **_

_**Hale just sat there shaking his head. He hated when Dyson was like this. His wolf had been wanting a mate for over a century but Kenzi had been the only one who made crazy. Hale could see it, hell even Bo could see that they were crazy about each other.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Bo and Lauren**

"I really hope that Kenzi is ok?" Bo said as she unlocked the door to the clubhouse.

"I'm sure she is." Lauren said as she followed Bo in the house.

Bo looked around and frowned. "Yo Kenzi!" She yelled as she went over to Kenzi's room. "Kenzi?" Bo opened the door and walked over to the bed where a note was.

_Hey BoBo,_

_Sorry that I left this way but being a street kid taught me that goodbyes are always hard. Yes as you notice I am gone. I went to see a cousin for some help with training. I really hope that you and Dyson are good together. Ever since this dragon blood has been in me I have felt some pretty weird things but I wont stand in your way BoBo. I love ya like a sista._

_Tell the others that I'll miss them but its better this way. Tell Trick to give Dyson and Hale my Free drinks they will need it. I know. And take care of the others. They need ya Bo just like I needed you when I was there. Like they say we have grown apart. _

_Take care, The Kenzi!_

_P.S – Tell Hale and Wolfy that I'll miss 'em both. Bye!_

Bo fell to her knees as she crumpled the paper up in her hands. The tears fell unchecked as she bowed her head. Kenzi had over heard them talking and took it the wrong way. Bo jumped when she looked up and saw Lauren with a concerned look on her face.

"Bo?" Lauren tilted her head to the side. "Where's Kenzi?"

"K-Kenzi left." Bo just handed her the note that Kenzi had left. Lauren read the letter and had her hand to her mouth as she looked up at Bo.

"Oh Bo." Lauren drew Bo into her arms as she cried. Lauren knew how everyone thought and felt about Kenzi. She was the comic relief in a weird sense. "Come on we need to call the others." Lauren pulled back and looked down at her succubus.

Bo looked up at Lauren and nodded. "Yeah Dyson and Hale along with Trick need to know. The others didn't know her good enough." Lauren helped Bo up as they went over to the couch and Bo started with Hale.

-o0O0o-

Dyson hit his punching bag yet again as he heard his phone ring. He hadn't been home two hours and he was already getting phone calls. Sighing he stopped for a moment and listened to the machine when it picked up the call. He was surprise when Bo was on the other end.

"Dyson it's Bo. Kenzi has left and we need to get to..." Dyson didn't let it finish as he ran over and yanked the phone from the charger.

As he listened the the letter that Kenzi had left he felt as though his heart had been ripped out. Never in all his life had he felt so lost than at this moment. He couldn't believe that Kenzi, their sweet little human, Kenzi ran from them because of her own feelings. Yes he had always been drawn to Kenzi but he had Bo at the time and only had eyes for her. Looking back now he understood that he cared more for Kenzi then he did Bo but he wouldn't tell the succubus that.

"I'll be right there." Dyson told Bo as she told him that the gang was going to meet at the Dal. Hanging up he hurried and dressed. He couldn't believe that Kenzi would take off on them like this.

-o0O0o-

Kenzi felt her stomach lurch as the train took off down to California. Looking out the window she watched as her car was getting further and further away. She had only taken what she knew she would need and ran. It was what she did best. Running from her problems as they caught up with her. She had called Cammi before she had even taken off from the train station.

Sighing she leaned her head back and prayed that she made the right decision. Yes she missed them even now as she traveled to her destiny. Kenzi thought about just hiding out somewhere close to the club but she knew that Dyson would sniff her out and she didn't need him breathing down her neck. She knew the price for getting Dyson's love back but she would more than willingly pay if her bestie was happy with wolf man.

Kenzi closed her eyes and decided to see if Ryuu had any insight into the situation that she was in. She wondered what the old dragon would think of her running off on her own.

-o0O0o-

_Kenzi looked around and realized that she was in the hallway once again. Growling under her breathe she marched forward and jerked the door open. Ryuu was sitting there with a grin on his face._

"_So you have left your pack." Ryuu asked as his front feet were crossed._

_Kenzi took a seat in front of the old dragon. "Yeah, but I just couldn't take the pain of seeing Bo and Dyson together. Am I weak?" She looked at Ryuu._

"_No child." Ryuu shook his head. "What you were feeling were the feelings of the one you wish to mate with. You have chosen the wolf shifter as your mate and dragon's along with wolves mate for life."_

_Kenzi fell to her back and draped her arm over her face. "Then I'm screwed." She groaned._

_Ryuu raised a brow. "How are you screwed?" He tilted his head to the side._

_Kenzi groaned and looked up at him. "You must not been listening because Dyson has already chosen Bo as his life mate or mate for life." She waved a hand in the air as she looked away. "So I am screwed."_

_The dragon looked skeptical. "If that is what you think. Now may I ask where are you taking us?" He tilted his head to the side._

"_To my cousin in Cali." Kenzi told Ryuu. "She is what the Japanese call a holy woman. She know a lot about weird things so I figured that she could help." Kenzi finished with a shrug._

_Ryuu nodded. "That seems like a good idea however just remember that even in the US you will be sot after." His eyes had a knowing look._

_Kenzi shuddered. "Yeah I know." She looked around. "I think we're there so I see ya later."_

"_That is fine young one." Ryuu nodded. "If you need me you know what to do."_

_Kenzi nodded and smiled. "Sure do. C'ya." Kenzi faded from sight._

_Ryuu sighed. "That young girl will need her pack if its coming. I can only hope that her cousin is trained to help."_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Sorry for the short chapter. I see that you all have been waiting well wait no more cause here is the next chapter. I am really happy that you enjoy it. For my reviewer that wants more action just wait. Do you really think that Bo, Hale, Dyson and the others are going to let Kenzi just run?**

**~*Dragon*~**


	7. Looking for Kenzi

**Disclaimer – I do not own Lost Girl. However I really wish I owned Dyson. He is one hottie. Of course I am not the only one that wants him either so we will all have to share. To bad I am an only child cause I don't share well with others. XD! We ok not an only child but I was raised that way. Still counts. Now onto the next chapter... The Scooby gang is heading after Kenzi... Or are they?**

**P.S –THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER! There is a little bit of the anime Inuyasha with in this story but I only used the powers and Inu demon. Cammi is a miko and Stefan is a Inu demon. I also don't own Inuyasha. That is all...**

**Review:**

_**Ryuu nodded. "That seems like a good idea however just remember that even in the US you will be sot after." His eyes had a knowing look.**_

_**Kenzi shuddered. "Yeah I know." She looked around. "I think we're there so I see ya later."**_

"_**That is fine young one." Ryuu nodded. "If you need me you know what to do."**_

_**Kenzi nodded and smiled. "Sure do. C'ya." Kenzi faded from sight.**_

_**Ryuu sighed. "That young girl will need her pack if its coming. I can only hope that her cousin is trained to help."**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**The Dal: Trick, Hale, Dyson, Lauren and Bo**

"I still cant believe that Kenzi is gone." Bo cried. Lauren had her arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"There must have been something that upset lil momma." Hale thought aloud as he leaned against the bar. "Did any of you have a fight with her?" he looked from Bo to Dyson.

Bo shook her head. "No I haven't spoken with her since the Garuda was killed." She looked at Dyson.

"Don't look at me." He said as he stood and moved to a table away from everyone.

Trick looked at Bo, Hale and Lauren. "You haven't told her have you?" He walked out from behind the bar.

Dyson growled. "Its no ones business." His eyes flashed.

Hale jumped up from the stool he was sitting on. "The hell it isn't." He marched over to his partner. "You know Kenzi has cared for you since her little mishap with the foot soup. Yet you still haven't told her that your heart has been beating for her not Bo." His eyes went from brown to green. Everyone moved back because Hale had never flashed his eyes at anyone unless he was pissed off. Dyson stood and glared at Hale.

"And what should I do." Dyson snarled. "If you hadn't realized I haven't had time alone with her since she changed."

"Then we'll go get her." Bo said as she stepped by Hale. "You can sniff her out cant you?"

Dyson shook his head. "If she doesn't want to be found then I wont be able to." He looked at Trick. "Do you know where she would go?"

Trick thought for a moment. "No not really but we can asked a seer."

Lauren nodded. "The Ash has one that he uses. She is not to far from the compound."

"Then we'll go to this seer and find where Kenzi is. All I know is that she went to see a cousin." Bo said looked at Dyson. "Are you going?"

"Yes." He said as he grabbed his coat. "I'm going to head to the police station first to see if I can find her car."

"Good idea." Hale said as he put his coat on. "I'll come with you."

-o0O0o-

Kenzi opened her eyes and looked out the window. Smiling she saw Cammi on the platform waiting for her. Jumping up and grabbing her one bag she ran off the train. She knew it was a good idea to come to her cousin. Even though they weren't blood related they were still close.

"Kenzi, you look different." Cammi said as she hugged her cousin.

Kenzi gave her a sad smile. "Lets' get out of here." She looked around and saw that a few patrons were watching her.

Cammi nodded. "I agree. Come on lets get you home." She drug Kenzi to her small car and popped the truck.

Kenzi placed her bag in and slammed it down then ran around and jumped in the front seat next to Cammi. Looking over she noticed her cousin looked a little different as well.

"You look good." Kenzi leaned back in the seat. "So how is Fido?" She grinned as she cut her eyes to Cammi.

Cammi just rolled her eyes. "Stefan is good." She looked at Kenzi out of the corner of her eye. "Are you going to tell me what's up?"

Kenzi stiffened. "Once we get to your house I'll tell you everything." She closed her eyes trying to dismiss the images of Bo, Hale and Dyson. Kenzi missed her friends already.

Cammi grinned and winked. "No problem. You know my house is neutral." Kenzi nodded in understanding. Cammi was a priestess or miko as some would call her. Even now Kenzi could feel Cammi's power brushing over her skin like a warm blanket.

-o0O0o-

An hour later Kenzi stepped out of Cammi's car and went to the trunk to grab her things. As soon as the trunk slammed the front door opened and Kenzi had to hold back a laugh. Stefan was standing there with his usual clothing. A bright red kimono and hakama. Stefan jumped from the porch and ran up to Kenzi and picked her up.

"Sup Bitch." He grinned as he put her down.

Kenzi just shook her head. "Sup my Doggie." She grinned when Stefan growled at her. "Man you have to stop with the growling. I had to listen to growling from Dyson. Are all canines the same?" She laughed.

Both Cammi and Stefan stood there looking at her like she was crazy. "What does that mean?" Cammi asked with her arms crossed and a brow raised.

Kenzi smirked. "Um can we go in then I will fill ya in." She rubbed the back of her head.

Stefan grabbed Cammi's hand and nodded. "Sure Cammi has a sound proof barrier up."

Kenzi just nodded as she followed her cousin and her mate into the house. What Kenzi didn't tell Bo was being around the Fae wasn't the first creatures she had dealt with. Stefan and Cammi had let her in on their little secret when she saw Stefan change into his true form when they were camping.

-o0O0o-

Bo and Lauren were almost to the Seer when Bo got a phone call from Dyson. Bo looked at Lauren then grabbed her phone up and placed it to her ear.

"Yeah!" Bo answered quickly. "WHAT! She didn't..."

Lauren watched as Bo's eyes grew sad and started to water. She waited til Bo hung up the phone before she asked anything. "Did Dyson find her car?"

Bo nodded. "It was at a train station." Bo looked at Lauren. "Why would she leave?"

Lauren wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I don't know but we will find her. Come on." Lauren took her hand and lead her to the door of the seer's home. Lauren prayed the the woman would help.

"Dyson and Hale said they would meet us at the train station as soon as were done here." Bo whispered to Lauren. Lauren squeezed Bo's shoulders.

"Don't worry we'll find her."

-o0O0o-

Kenzi sat in a chair in her cousins living room waiting for a soda. Stefan was sitting in his chair while their son was upstairs playing with his toys. She looked around the living room and saw all the family photos of them together. Kenzi would of never guessed that her cousins had been around about two centuries. Cammi was married in on the Russian side. No one ever knew why Cammi was the one that received the powers of the gods.

"Why don't you start why you look different." Cammi said as she came into the living room with the drinks. Kenzi took hers and down almost half the glass.

"Um...I think I need to start from the beginning." Kenzi leaned back and closed her eyes. "I guess you could say that I ended up in dealings with more supernatural then with you guys. Have you heard of the species called the Fae?" Kenzi looked at Stefan and Cammi.

Cammi nodded. "I have although I don't believe Stefan has." Cammi looked at Kenzi. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well I had a roomie that was a Fae along with a couple of friends and went to a bar that was neutral." Kenzi took a deep breath. "Do you know of the Ash?" Kenzi couldn't read either of her cousins.

Stefan grinned showing a fanged tooth. "I have." He looked at Cammi. "I was before I meet you and had Caleb."

"Well I am part Fae." She grinned. "A dragon shifter to be exact."

Cammi gasped. "No that is impossible." She moved over and took Kenzi's hands then closed her eyes.

Kenzi just sat there looking at her cousin as though she had lost it. Waiting a few second she was about to say something when their was a knock on the door. Kenzi tensed as well as Stefan. His eyes narrowed and his claws grew. Kenzi knew that he didn't recognize the scent.

"Hold on." Cammi said her eyes masked with happiness.

Kenzi moved over to Stefan and readied herself. She didn't know how to fight but she had seen Dyson and hale along with Bo enough to catch a few things. She watched as Cammi walked to the door. Kenzi prayed it wont come to a fight.

She hadn't been trained yet!

-o0O0o-

Bo and Lauren stood at the door waiting for the woman that Lauren said was the seer to open. Bo was getting rather impatient when the door opened and a young girl appeared at the door. Lauren smiled and bend down to the young girls level.

"Hello Maia." Lauren said as she ruffled the girls hair. "We came to see your mom."

Maia smiled. "I know momma said to expect you." She looked at Bo. "Your friend is fine." Then the young girl turned and ran into the house yelling for her mother.

Just then a young woman came to the door with long blond hair. "Hello wont you come in." She held out her hand to welcome them in. Lauren took Bo's hand and lead her into a small living room. Bo and Lauren both took a seat.

"Angie I believe you know why we're here?" Lauren said to the woman.

Angie nodded. "I do." She looked at Bo. "There are many things that your young friend Kenzi did not tell you about her past."

"I don't care about her past I am more worried about her in the present." Bo hissed through her teeth.

Angie held up her hand when Lauren went to apologize. "Its fine. A Succubus is very territorial when it comes to their pack members. Kenzi is in California. A small town on the out shirts of Fresno to be exact. You will find her there but do not be alarmed when she offers resistance in returning. She was hurting when she left."

"Do you know why?" Lauren asked holding Bo's hand. Angie shook her head.

"I do not." She offered. Just then Maia came running in. "Momma?" She asked when she stopped in front of her mother.

"Yes honey." Angie asked her daughter brushing a hair out of her eyes. "What is it?"

"I know!" Maia told them with a smile. "Kenzi thought Bo and Dyson were getting back together."

Bo's eyes grew wide as she replayed the talk between her and Dyson at the Dal then Kenzi running. She turned to Lauren. "We have to get to Dyson and Hale like now."

Lauren nodded as she turned to Angie. Angie held her hand up. "Do not worry about me just go find your friend." She offered a smile.

Both Bo and Lauren gave her a brief nod then left. Bo needed to get to Dyson and tell him that no matter what he feels he needs to get Kenzi. Bo had a terrible feeling that Kenzi was in trouble and the worse kind.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I would like to thank all my faithful reviewers and readers. You all are the best! I am happy that you all have keep reading my stories even though you don't have to. It means so much to me. Now I know what your thinking Is Kenzi going back? Well yes but just you wait something is going to happen. XD! So stay tuned...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	8. Finding Kenzi & Training for Kenzi

**Disclaimer – Ok so I will let everyone in a secret. I have been writing at least two to three chapters ahead of what I post. I know I am being extra cruel but if I don't then you will all get bored with waiting til I write the next chapter. Thus I put only 1 maybe 2 chapter(s) a day. Now I don't own Lost girl but I do own this story and the two characters – Cammi and Stefan. So HA! Now onto the next chapter...**

**!ALERT! - Kenzi is going to have more than one power like the rest of the Fae. She is a dragon shifter and can transform into any animal. Canine, feline, reptile, etc. Kenzi will have the ability to see an aura plus one more. You will find out soon enough... Who can guess it?**

**Review:**

"_**I know!" Maia told them with a smile. "Kenzi thought Bo and Dyson were getting back together."**_

_**Bo's eyes grew wide as she replayed the talk between her and Dyson at the Dal then Kenzi running. She turned to Lauren. "We have to get to Dyson and Hale like now."**_

_**Lauren nodded as she turned to Angie. Angie held her hand up. "Do not worry about me just go find your friend." She offered a smile.**_

_**Both Bo and Lauren gave her a brief nod then left. Bo needed to get to Dyson and tell him that no matter what he feels he needs to get Kenzi. Bo had a terrible feeling that Kenzi was in trouble and the worse kind.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Kenzi, Cammi and Stefan – California**

As soon as Cammi opened the door both Cammi and Stefan seemed to relax. Kenzi on the other hand could feel and see an aura around the man that walked into the living room and stood there staring. Kenzi narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Do you mind not staring?" Kenzi felt like hitting this smug bastards face in.

The mystery man just grinned wider. "You don't remember do you?" He looked at Stefan. "You sure have grown Kenz. How about a hug for an old friend?"

Kenzi frowned for a moment then it clicked. "Tank?!" She exclaimed as she ran and jumped into Cammi's brothers arms.

"Sure is kiddo." Tank smiled and sniffed. "Man who have you been around. You smell like sex, love and dog?" he pulled back and looked down at Kenzi.

Kenzi thought for a moment. "Well the sex and dog I get but love? I guess that could be Bo she is a succubus, Hale is a siren and Dyson is a shifter well wolf shifter to be exact." She looked at the others. They were staring at her like she was nuts. "What?" She frowned as she looked herself over.

Cammi was the first to recover. "Sorry Kenz." She looked at her mate and brother. "Are they the ones who you have been with?" Cammi was not really surprised like her brother and mate.

Kenzi nodded as she took a seat. "Yeah, both Hale and Dyson are cops." Kenzi knew what her family were thinking. "Hey I've changed."

-o0O0o-

Dyson and Hale were at the train station waiting for Bo and Lauren when the spotted them coming their way and fast. Dyson and Hale quickly made their way to each other.

"What have you found?" Dyson asked. He was having quite a hard time controlling his wolf since Kenzi had left. Her human scent was calming but her new Fae scent made him shiver as well as pant.

"She is headed to California." Bo told both Hale and Dyson. "A small town outside of Fresno."

Dyson looked at Hale. "Could she have gone home?" Hale shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Bo asked shoving gently on Dyson's shoulder. Lauren was standing behind Bo with her arms crossed.

"D and I found out that Kenzi is a runaway from Nix – (Made the hometown up!) - California." Hale told them.

Bo looked at Hale and Dyson. "Well what are we waiting for?" She locked eyes with Dyson.

Dyson turned his head away. "Hale and you can go find her." He turned away from them. He couldn't feel for Kenzi. Not now.

Hale stood there watching his partner clench his fist so hard that there was blood dripping from his hand. Looking at Bo he made a motion for them to wait a moment while he talked to Dyson. Hale walked up to Dyson and hit him in the shoulder.

"We need to talk man." Hale stated with his arms crossed over his chest. "We all know that you care for Kenzi. And before you say anything Kenzi cares for you too."

"He's right Dyson." Bo spoke up behind him. "Even when we were together she would always stick up for you. She told me that since you were my ex that she would never go to you if given a choice." Bo walked up closer and layed a hand on his shoulder. "If your love is for Kenzi then go get her."

"She's right." Hale told him. "How many times have you told me that your wolf has been wanting to settle down? I knew you were just waiting for the right one." He grinned as he was dawning in his friends eyes. Man Dyson could be so blind sometimes for having superior senses.

-o0O0o-

Kenzi stood and stretched. "Ok so when do I start my training?" She looked from Stefan to Cammi to Tank.

Tank was the one who stood. "That is the reason I was called." He grinned. "Sis here thought I would be the best to teach you." He walked over and draped an arm over her shoulder.

Kenzi snorted and crossed her arms. "And what do you know about transformation?" She gave him a bored look out of the corner of her eye.

Tank just smirked as the air around him shimmered and suddenly a light engulfed him and her shoulder. When the light disappeared a small bird was sitting on her shoulder. It hopped over and pecked her on the cheek then flew around the room before landing in front of her. Once again a light engulfed the bird but this time when the light dimmed Tank with clothes on.

"Now wait a minute." Kenzi wondered something. "When Dyson transforms he loses his clothing."

"That's because the clothes are not apart of his wolf." Stefan said and held a hand up. "No they are not apart of a bird either yet he can use them. It is a rare gift that comes with shifting."

"That is handy." Kenzi mused. "Of course if Dyson had that ability then I wouldn't have got to see him naked the first time." Her cheeks blushed lightly.

Cammi grinned and winked at her. "Oh do tell my dear cousin."

Kenzi slapped her on the shoulder. "Never."

Tank grinned as he moved over and took Kenzi's hand. "Leave the poor girl alone. She has to be trained." He rolled his eyes as he lead Kenzi out back to a small building. Kenzi was wondering what this place was until she stood inside the door. It was a garage made into a dojo/workout room.

Kenzi walked over to the punching bag and started in. Tank stood at the door watching and had to admire her form. Walking over he stood behind her and shifted her feet slightly.

"Now try again." He ordered in a friendly tone.

Kenzi nodded and tried again. "That was easier. Thanks." She turned and grinned.

Tank walked over to a bench and sat down. "First I want to know how much training you have as of now."

Kenzi thought for a moment. "Well I have trained myself in sword fighting and watched the others fight and..." Kenzi bit her lip remembering when Dyson taught her how to fight, sorta.

Tank raised a brow. "And?" He pushed.

"And Dyson was teaching me about fighting since I was around so much danger." She finished with a shrug to make it seem non important. She didn't want anyone in her family to find out that she care more than she let on.

Tank snorted. "Well he was good at teaching you but your smaller than the rest so he should have compensated." He stood and walked over to Kenzi. "Now come at me." He stroke his fighting pose.

Kenzi grinned. "Now this is what I'm talking about." She smirked as she lunged at him.

Tank was surprised by her speed and barely missed when she swung her claws at him. He hadn't even noticed that her hands had changed. Instead of the blunt tip of human fingers they were now the tip of claws with razor sharp blades as nails. If his shirt said anything. He was rather glad that her claws missed his skin. That would of hurt.

Kenzi was rather happy for landing a hit even if it was on his shirt. In fact the shirt he had on was rather stupid. Grinning she lunged again but this time Tank saw what she was going to do and jumped just before she was close enough. As she looked around she felt something around her neck. There was just the slightest pressure before she heard Tanks' voice.

"Your dead." Tank couldn't help but grin.

"Damn." Kenzi groaned. She turned to Tank as he let her go.

Tank moved into fighting stance. "Again." He told her and she lunged.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope this appeases my review who wanted some action. I am not real good at writing it but this is my first attempt in Lost girl. Hope it meets your standards. Well til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	9. Found!

**Disclaimer – I do not own Lost Girl. Kenzi will be found. Will Kenzi go back with the others or will she stay with her cousin? You will find out in this chapter well maybe. Til then keep reading...**

**Review:**

_**Kenzi was rather happy for landing a hit even if it was on his shirt. In fact the shirt he had on was rather stupid. Grinning she lunged again but this time Tank saw what she was going to do and jumped just before she was close enough. As she looked around she felt something around her neck. There was just the slightest pressure before she heard Tanks' voice.**_

"_**Your dead." Tank couldn't help but grin.**_

"_**Damn." Kenzi groaned. She turned to Tank as he let her go.**_

_**Tank moved into fighting stance. "Again." He told her and she lunged.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Bo, Hale, Dyson, and Lauren**

Lauren and Bo were at the bar on the train while Hale and Dyson stayed in the cabin they had taken on the way to Fresno. Hale had some friends in Fresno and they said he could use a car there. Dyson sat with his legs crossed and his eyes trained out on the passing scenery. Hale was seating in front of Dyson with his eyes closed. Hale had his arms crossed and was resting.

Dyson looked at Hale. "Do you really think I should tell her?" He asked quietly.

Hale opened his eyes and looked at Dyson. "Yes I do." He scooted up in the seat. "I have seen the way you and Kenz have been acting since you two got close when she was on her death bed. Aren't you the one who told me that she extracted a promise from you, not to leave her?" He shot his friend a knowing smile.

"Kenzi didn't know what she was asking at the time." Dyson told Hale.

Hale just shrugged. "Still you promised to stay by her side, Didn't you?" Dyson nodded. "Then you need to explain the reason you are so distant from her. Kenzi cares about you a lot D. If I can see it then you know the others can as well." Hale placed his hand on Dyson's knee. "In fact lil momma has grown on us all. She's like a sister that I always wanted." Hale sat back with a grin on his face.

Dyson leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his head hanging. "Kenzi has done more for the Fae then any human on our side has. Including the doc." His eyes went to Hale.

"She has." Hale agreed. "She kept Bo sane until she found out what she was. Saved your ass as well as mine more than once. Hell she's even helped some of the dark Fae." Hale finished with a shrug.

Dyson snorted. "She only did that so she could save one of us." Dyson sighed. "I thought a lot about Kenzi and Bo. I realize now that what Bo and I had was because of healing her so much. But with Kenzi..." He shook his head trailing off.

Hale smiled and patted Dyson on his shoulder. "Kenzi is unique. No doubt about that."

"Your right." Dyson sat back and crossed his arms. "I just hope I can get to her before something happens."

-o0O0o-

Kenzi wiped her forehead of sweat as she sat on the ground. Tank had been keeping her busy since she asked him to speed up the training. Turning Kenzi saw that Cammi and Stefan were headed in their direction. Grinning she got up and stretched then headed over to her cousin.

"How are you doing?" Cammi asked looking her over.

Kenzi grinned. "Great. I actually pinned Tank just a second ago." She cut her eyes to the said person.

"Don't get cocky, Kenz." Tank warned. "That was just fighting. Now we need to get you to transform." He gave her a smirk.

Kenzi knew that he had something up his sleeve. "How do I change?" Kenzi asked as she noticed he was circling her.

"You have to feel threatened." Tank told her. "Of course you must think of what your main animal will be."

Kenzi looked at him weird. "My main animal?" She frowned as she thought about Dyson's wolf.

Tank nodded as he stopped to her left. "Yes, even though you can change into anything you must chose what you will transform into first then continue the transformation." He rubbed his chin. "I would say something small and fast would be your best bet."

Kenzi nodded. "Alright since I know of something what do I have to do to feel threatened?" She watched him wearily.

Tank smiled as he disappeared from in front of her. Kenzi tensed when she lost sight of him. She quickly scanned the area around her but she could not spot him. Snarling under her breath she sniffed the air and found that his scent was close by. Turning around she was knocked backward with something as hard as a fist or brick. As soon as she was able to open her eyes she noticed that Tank was grinning sadisticly.

With out a second thought Kenzi rushed him and noticed that she made a mistake. Never lose your temper. Suddenly she felt as though her whole body had been tossed into a fire. Her vision had taken a golden tint and she could see better and her senses were heightened. She looked up and snarled at Tank only to realize that she had transformed into a wolf.

Kenzi turned her head and saw Cammi with a huge grin and a long mirror. She brought it around and Kenzi froze as she looked at the wolf in front of her. Her coat was silver with black streaks through it. When she moved just right their were red highlights. Kenzi couldn't believe that she was about the same size as Dyson. Shaking her head she banished such thoughts of the wolf man. As soon as she opened her eyes she noticed that was naked.

"Ah!" Kenzi screamed. "Get me a towel." She told them as she sat there trying to keep her treasures hidden. Stefan was laughing along with Tank.

Cammi came forward with a big beach towel. "Here you need to bathe. Its supper time." She smiled gently at her cousin.

Kenzi glared behind Cammi and grinned when both Stefan and Tank took a step back. "She has her wolf side in check." Tank smirked.

"Wolf side?" Kenzi frowned. "I thought I was a dragon shifter."

Cammi nodded. "You are but you picked a wolf as your main animal. Thus you will now speak with your wolf side. You will not be able to pick another animal. Once you pick its for life." She warned.

"Its ok." Kenzi smiled. "I like being a wolf and Tank told me something small and fast would be the best bet for my main animal." She looked over at Tank. Both him and Stefan were heading to the house with their backs to her.

"Come on little cousin." Cammi helped her up and wrapped the towel around her. "Let's get you inside."

Kenzi just nodded. She need some serious sleep after a training day like today. Shaking her head mentally she smiled and let her cousin lead her into the house.

-o0O0o-

Bo and Lauren finally arrived back in the cabin by the time it was close to time to get off. Dyson just smiled as he watched Bo and Lauren together. He wished him and Kenzi would be like that. Sighing he looked out the window and grinned when he saw they were arriving in Fresno. He tapped Hale on the leg to wake him and pointed out the window.

"We're almost there." Dyson nodded to where he was pointing. Everyone rushed to the window. Hale smiled and Dyson knew that he seen his friend.

"Good Smack is here." Hale said as he stood up and stretched.

Bo and Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Smack?" They said in unison.

Hale nodded. "Watch out for your butt. That's all I'm sayin'."

"Ok." Bo said as she took Lauren's hand and lead her out the door. Dyson stood and looked at Hale.

"Smack?" He grinned. "What kind of name is that?"

Hale grinned back at his partner. "He likes to 'touch' anything with legs and breast. Thus he gets smacked quite a bit." He chuckled as he headed out the door. Dyson chuckled as he followed Hale. This he had to see.

-o0O0o-

Kenzi was grateful for her cousin but she really needed to just relax. With the water running Kenzi wiped the steam from the mirror. It had been at least a day and a half since she had taken off from _home_. The word made Kenzi's heart clench. Never in all her years has she had anywhere to call home since she was young and had to leave Russia. Sighing she slipped into the steaming water and prayed that the water would wash her thoughts of Dyson away.

As she leaned back into the tub she felt a tug on her soul. Frowning she closed her eyes and let her mind wander. She could feel herself being pulled into her subconscious by her inner dragon/wolf.

-o0O0o-

"_What the hell?" Kenzi said as she turned around the woods she was now standing in. "Where am I?" She tried to keep her calm but she felt something close._

"_Welcome to your inner world." Came a voice from around Kenzi._

_Kenzi looked around and spotted a wolf that she looked like when she was transformed. "Are you Ryuu?" Kenzi bent down to the wolves level._

_The wolf nodded. "Yes." He sat on his hind legs. "Since you finally chosen I will now appear to you in this form." He stood and walked over to Kenzi._

_Kenzi smiled and reached out to intertwine her fingers in the wolves fur. She smiled wider when Ryuu began to purr or growl in pleasure, while his back left leg started to move on its own. Kenzi just chuckled as she watched him smile the best he could since in the wolf form._

_Ryuu stepped backward and bowed his head to Kenzi. "I will see you soon, Kenzi." With that him along with the background started to fade away. Kenzi felt herself being pulled back to the waking world. Then she remembered that she was still in the bathroom._

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that this chapter is a little better than the other. Next I do believe that you will meet Smack along with Dyson, Bo, Hale and Lauren meeting Kenzi's cousin and her cousin's mate and brother. Wait til the next. Til then...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	10. Announcement of Arrival & Waiting

**Disclaimer – I do not own Lost Girl. Now that I have that out of the way I am proud to say that a NEW Dyson/Kenzi story will be up shortly. I have finally thought of a name for the new story but will only tell you when I have the first couple of chapters done. Til then keep reading...**

_**::Mental Speaking::**_

**Review:**

_**Kenzi smiled and reached out to intertwine her fingers in the wolves fur. She smiled wider when Ryuu began to purr or growl in pleasure, while his back left leg started to move on its own. Kenzi just chuckled as she watched him smile the best he could since in the wolf form.**_

_**Ryuu stepped backward and bowed his head to Kenzi. "I will see you soon, Kenzi." With that him along with the background started to fade away. Kenzi felt herself being pulled back to the waking world. Then she remembered that she was still in the bathroom.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Dyson, Hale, Bo and Lauren at the Train Station in Fresno**

Hale held out his arms as he walked up to Smack. "Hey man how are you doing?" They did a little handshake then Hale moved back to introduce the others.

"Nothin' much dude." Smack looked at Dyson, Bo and Lauren. "So you are here lookin for someone?" He eye looked them up and down.

Bo nodded taking a step forward. "Yeah a friend of mine that is like a sister." She could tell that this guy was rather weird. She stuck close to Lauren. Bo did not trust this Smack guy.

"Who are you lil Mommie?" Smack walked up to Bo and went to grab her ass but Bo saw what he was doing and she slapped him across the face.

Smack just backed up rubbing his face. "Yo mommie don't be so hard on me." He looked Bo up and down then turned to Hale. "You could of warned me." He said still rubbing his sore cheek.

Hale just shrugged and grinned. "So do you have my car?" Smack nodded and dug through his hoodie pocket. "Here ya go." He threw them at Hale.

Hale caught them with ease. "Thanks man I'll leave it here when I'm done." Smack just nodded then turned to leave. Hale just shook his head and headed towards a van.

Dyson, Bo and Lauren were following close behind him. They all wanted to hurry to Kenzi. Dyson was almost to the car when he caught a familiar scent that was about a day old. He froze his wolf howling that he caught up with her. His eyes flashed gold as he looked at Hale and the two girls.

"She has been here." He sniffed again. "About a day's time."

Bo went to Dyson. "Is there any other scent besides hers?" Bo was wondering if the cousin's scent was mixed with Kenzi's.

Dyson could see where Bo was going so he closed his eyes and tried to decipher between the scents in the area. "For some reason the cousin's scent isn't here in the area. There was someone with Kenzi but from what I'm smelling they had no scent." His eyes opened and looked at the others.

"From what Smack told me the city of Nix is owned by an old family from around here." Hale told them as he leaned on the car. "No doubt they already know where coming from Kenzi." He looked from Dyson to Bo to Lauren.

"I don't care if they have an army." Bo snapped, her temper was showing. "Kenzi is **my** sister and I wont leave until I find out she is ok."

"Why don't we hit a hotel for the night?" Lauren recommended. "It will be easier if we are at top form when we find Kenzi in case we do have to fight to get to her."

Dyson sighed. He hated when the doc was right. "Lauren's right." He could see Bo smile at him. "We do need some rest. Let's find a hotel and spend the night we'll head out in the morning."

Hale and Bo nodded. "Good I am beat." Hale said stretching.

-o0O0o-

A figure in the shadows smiles and reaches in their pocket and bring out a cell phone. After punching a couple of numbers they lift it to their ear and wait for the other line to pick up.

"Hello, Cammi speaking?"

"They're here." Said a low voice. "Two female, two males. One human, three Fae."

"Who is this?"

"Just a friend." Then the person hung up the phone and went about their way. No one knowing any different.

-o0O0o-

Cammi hung up the phone and looked towards the stairs as Kenzi walked down. She wondered if she should tell her that her friends were in Fresno looking for her. It was the only reason anyone called her number. Shaking her head she walked over and sat down on the couch. She looked up at Kenzi and smiled then patted the couch by her. Stefan and Tank were gone somewhere.

Kenzi could tell that Cammi wanted to talk because the guys were out of the house and she could tell that Caleb was no where to be found. Taking a deep breath she walked down the few steps left and went over and sat next to her cousin. Looking at Cammi she knew something was up by the freaked look in her eyes.

"What's up, Cammi?" Kenzi asked taking her right hand in hers.

Cammi looked at Kenzi. "I just received a phone call letting me know that one human female along with one Fae female and two Fae males were at the train station." She sighed. "I haven't had a phone call like that since you were..."

Kenzi slapped her hand over her mouth. "Don't." Kenzi hardened her eyes. "Never talk about..._ that._" Cammi just nodded and Kenzi moved her hand.

Kenzi leaned back on the couch and looked at Cammi. "It has to be Hale, Lauren, Bo and Dyson." She closed her eyes. "What am I going to do?" she whispered the question. Kenzi was never good with weakness.

Cammi smiled at her younger cousin. "You follow your heart and instincts." Kenzi looked at her like she was crazy. Cammi shook her head. "They will never steer you wrong. I promise you. Speak to you inner guide if you don't believe me."

Kenzi looked away and stared off into space. "Yeah sure." She stood up. "I think I'm heading to bed. I know that Dyson and Hale will be here early to scope out the area before anyone wakes up." Cammi gave her an odd look. Kenzi grinned. "They're detectives." She shot her a grin before she headed up the stairs and into the room where Cammi had her place her duffel bag.

Kenzi knew that all she needed was a good nights sleep then she would be alert enough to deal with what ever came her way including Dyson.

-o0O0o-

Dyson and the others had found a hotel for the night and went their separate ways. He was rather glad that they had decided to sleep in separate rooms. Dyson didn't think he could sleep in the room with either Hale or Bo and Lauren. He shuttered at the later. He had already taken a shower and was now sprawled out on the bed flicking through the channels.

Every time he would try to think about something Kenzi was there in the forefront of his mind. Finally he had to just close his eyes and decide what he would do about her. Dyson knew that he cared a lot about Kenzi however he didn't know how she felt about him. True the others told him that she cared but it was different to hear the one person say they care for you to your face.

Clicking off the tv he thought back to when they were sitting in the cemetery sitting on a bench. He could tell that Kenzi was rather scared and he was afraid for her. However when she asked him to stay until she passed he knew right then and there that Kenzi would ask so little yet give so much. Time and time again she had proven herself. When they went after the Garuda and Cirara was killed while the others left. Kenzi waited the attack out to save him. Then she took a chainsaw to the Norn's tree to get his love back that he threw away. Time and again she would save them when laws and rules were standing there telling them no.

Dyson wondered if Kenzi knew the word no.

-o0O0o-

Bo was lying on the bed waiting for Lauren to finish in the bathroom. She could hear Hale tossing and turning next door however she couldn't hear anything but the low volume of the tv from Dyson's room. She wondered if Dyson would finally tell Kenzi that she means the world to him. If he still refused she would get them together and lock them in a closet. She would even have Trick, Hale and maybe even Val and Vex. One to keep them quiet while the other makes sure they cant escape.

"What are you grinning about?" Lauren asked Bo as she walked around the corner from the bathroom.

Bo grinned. "Just making up a plan to get Dyson and Kenzi together if this didn't work." She patted the bed next to her.

"Really do tell." Lauren asked as she layed next to her girlfriend.

Bo smiled and kissed her. "Well I could ask Val to take their voices while Vex keeps them from running away."

Lauren laughed at her. "You are something else."

"Well of course." Bo gave Lauren a quick kiss. "Come on we need to sleep." Lauren nodded as she turned over and turned out the light. Her and Bo curled up together and went to sleep. Both worried about their little friend Kenzi.

-o0O0o-

_Kenzi was hoping to god that her guide would tell her what to do. Part of her wanted to go back and make believe that nothing was bothering her but the other part knew that no matter what she did her feeling would only grow more intense as time went by. Shaking her head she searched through the woods for her guide. She knew he was here because he was always near her. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and called out mentally to him._

_**::I know you are there Ryuu:: **Kenzi waited a few minutes then tried again. **::RYUU ANSWER ME NOW!::** Kenzi screamed mentally._

_Just then she heard a rustle to her right. Opening her eyes she smiled when she saw Ryuu walking up to her. He sat on his hind legs and tilted his head to the side._

"_What can I help you with?" He asked looking at her through silver eyes._

_Kenzi bit her lip. "I was wondering if..." Kenzi took a breath. She couldn't believe she was worried about what her guide would tell her._

_Ryuu grinned. "You wonder why Dyson and Bo are coming for you are you not?" Kenzi nodded._

"_Why are they here?" Kenzi wondered aloud._

"_They have come to take you back." Ryuu told her. "I do believe you will be needed. All I ask is that you do not let anyone else other than Dyson train you any more."_

_Kenzi frowned but nodded. "Ok anything else?" She cocked her head to the side. "Like any ancient words of wisdom?" She grinned._

_The wolf looked up at the canopy above them. "I do believe I can give you one piece of advise." He looked at Kenzi with a serious face. For a wolf that is. "Don't take any wooden pennies." He grinned as he stood up and turned from her. "Also follow our instincts they will not lead you astray." And with that said he was gone._

_Kenzi growled at Ryuu after he vanished. "Man does he ever get out." She stood and shook her head. "Well I guess that I need to head home. Once the sun comes up I'll let Tank know that I have to head back. If I remember right he never liked taking orders." She sighed as she layed down on the moss under her and fell asleep. The trees dropped their leaves until Kenzi was covered with enough leaves like a blanket. The moss reformed under her head into a pillow while another patch formed under her body like a bed. Kenzi just smiled and snuggled into her forest bed._

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok Not going to go into much detail about Kenzi's family until the Scooby gang gets back together. -K- Well I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. And what does Kenzi not want Cammi to speak about? Oh another mystery. Stay tuned to find out more...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	11. Getting Kenzi back

**Disclaimer – I do not own Lost Girl. I am so happy that you all love this story. Now I know that there are not a lot of Dyson and Kenzi stories so if you have any request for a particular story let me know. Now onto the next chapter...**

**Review:**

_**The wolf looked up at the canopy above them. "I do believe I can give you one piece of advise." He looked at Kenzi with a serious face. For a wolf that is. "Don't take any wooden pennies." He grinned as he stood up and turned from her. "Also follow our instincts they will not lead you astray." And with that said he was gone.**_

_**Kenzi growled at Ryuu after he vanished. "Man does he ever get out." She stood and shook her head. "Well I guess that I need to head home. Once the sun comes up I'll let Tank know that I have to head back. If I remember right he never liked taking orders." She sighed as she layed down on the moss under her and fell asleep. The trees dropped their leaves until Kenzi was covered with enough leaves like a blanket. The moss reformed under her head into a pillow while another patch formed under her body like a bed. Kenzi just smiled and snuggled into her forest bed.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Kenzi, Cammi and Stefan**

Kenzi was sitting there listening to Cammi and Stefan when Tank showed up with a grin. She felt like shit because she knew that she had to tell him that training was over between the two of them. Looking at Cammi she squared her shoulder and stood up.

"Hey Tank." She grinned as he made his way over to her. "Can we talk?"

Tank nodded. "Sure Kenz." He let her lead him out the door and into the dojo.

"Tank, my man," Kenzi started. "I want to thank you but I cant train with you any more."

Tank nodded. "That's find Kenz." He smiled at her. "I understand. Don't worry." He walked over and took her in his arms. "Now lets get back to the house. I'm starving."

"Your always hungry." Kenzi laughed as she let Tank go first.

As she walked outside she could smell the air around her. She took a deep breath and froze. Her eyes were scanning the area around the house. Cammi and Stefan came out as Tank walked up to the door. Cammi went right to Kenzi.

"Kenzi?" Cammi said in a worried tone. She could feel four people aura's heading their way. "Are you ok?"

Kenzi looked at Cammi. "Yeah fine." She turned away from her cousin.

Cammi flattened her lips together. She could tell that Kenzi was not ok. Looking back at Stefan and Tank she knew that the newcomers were heading their way. Taking a deep breath she straightened her shoulder. Standing by Kenzi she waited for the two males and two females to arrive. If they thought they could come into her town and take her cousin then they had another thing coming.

-o0O0o-

Dyson was driving with Hale in the front passenger seat with Bo and Lauren in the back seat. He could tell that their was some kind of canine in the area but it was a scent that he had never smelled before. His eyes went to Hale and noticed that his siren friend looked confused.

"Is there a problem?" Dyson asked looking back at the road.

Hale looked at Dyson. "I was just thinking about what Smack said." He looked out he window at the scene passing. "If the family that owns this town is part of Kenzi's then we might have to fight to get her back."

"I don't care if they are her sisters and brothers." Bo snarled. "Kenzi is my sister and no one is going to keep me from her." Bo's eyes flashed light blue. Lauren placed a hand on Bo's shoulder. Bo relaxed slightly.

"If I can remember there is an Ash in America as well." Lauren looked in the review mirror at Dyson. "I do believe she is a priestess."

Hale turned in his seat. "Are you talking about holy powers?" His eyes betraying nothing.

Lauren nodded. "They are called Mikos in japan which where they originate from." She looked out at the surrounding area. "And if that is where we are going then it is best that you let me do the talking." She looked at Dyson then Hale and Bo.

"Why?" Dyson asked glancing up in the rear view mirror.

"Because they don't have a light or dark." Lauren told them. "They are united."

Hale and Dyson's eyes grew wide. "No sides." Hale just turned in his seat. "How did they manage that?"

"There was a war and they had to unite to destroy it. The strongest demon and strongest miko came together and was proclaimed the leaders after the battle was over." Lauren leaned back in her seat. "Of course I just over heard most of that from Lochlyn."

"What ever happens Kenzi is coming home with us." Dyson whispered as he pressed his foot down on the accelerator. "If I have to fight then I will."

Hale glanced back at Bo and Lauren. They were no surprised that Dyson was feeling so strongly for Kenzi. Everyone knew that Dyson had a thing for the girl but wouldn't act on it because he was afraid of hurting her. Hale turned back around and looked out the window. He had a bad feeling that a fight was inevitable.

-o0O0o-

Kenzi looked at her cousin. "Let me handle this." She pleaded. Cammi shook her head.

"I cant." She looked at Tank. "Take Kenzi to the dojo and keep her there."

Kenzi looked at her cousin then at Tank. "Why are you doing this?" Kenzi snarled. She couldn't believe that her cousin was acting like this.

Cammi placed a hand on her shoulder. "I must make sure that they will not hurt you any more than you already have been." Her eyes full of concern.

"Bo, Hale, Lauren and Dyson wont hurt me." Kenzi told her. "Please let me handle this." Kenzi was never for begging but she didn't want any of her family involved.

Cammi shook her head. "I am the leader of this family and what I say goes, Mackenzi." Cammi's eyes were hard.

Kenzi gulped as she backed up from Cammi. Her eyes were glowing pink. The only time Cammi's eyes glowed was when she was mad. Kenzi sighed and nodded.

"Fine but just so you know I so do not agree with this." She thought about sticking her tongue out but she thought better of it.

Cammi calmed down. "I do promise that none of them will be killed." She looked at the road that they would be arriving. "Tested but not killed." She cut her eyes to Kenzi.

"Just do not tell them anything." Kenzi narrowed her eyes. She didn't want the others to know about her past.

Cammi sighed. "They need to know." She looked at her cousin. Kenzi shook her head.

"No." Turning Kenzi went into the dojo. She did not want no one knowing of her past. It was a very dark place and she didn't want to go through it again.

-o0O0o-

Dyson could feel the tension in the air as he pulled up to a yard with two people standing out front. He was about to get out of the car and was stopped by Hale. Looking over he could tell that his friend was nervous.

"What is it?" Dyson asked turning to his partner.

Hale took a breath. "That is the Ash of the united states." He nodded to the female. Dyson followed his gaze and sniffed the air. He growled when he scented Kenzi.

"Kenzi's here." He said as he opened the door.

Bo was the second out then Lauren followed by Hale. Hale looked at Lauren and she looked back at him. He could see the uncertainty in the doctors eyes. He patted her shoulder then hurried to catch up with Bo and Dyson. If they said the wrong thing all Hell would break loose.

Dyson stopped about two feet from the female and male that was by her side. He could tell that the male was not human while the female was different. He couldn't put his finger on what she was. Dyson wondered if this was the miko Hale and the doctor was talking about. He sniffed the air quickly and could tell that the male was the canine that he scented. He also picked up Kenzi's scent along with another males that was close to the females.

Cammi walked forward with Stefan at her side. "I am Cammi Tsuki and this is my mate, Stefan Tsuki" Cammi looked from Dyson to Hale then to Bo and Lauren. "I assume the reason you are here is because you are looking for my cousin Kenzi."

"Where's Kenzi?" Bo stepped forward and so did Stefan.

Cammi pulled Stefan back as she moved in front of Bo. Her eyes narrowed as she looked her up and down. "Well Succubus my cousin came here looking for training."

Bo's eyes widen. "How do you know?" She stepped back quickly when she felt a burning sensation on her skin.

"Because she is the miko." Hale said with his arms crossed behind Dyson. "Her body guard/mate is an Inu demon." He tilted his head to Stefan. Stefan just grinned and bared one of his fangs.

Dyson frowned. "So what." He stepped forward and looked down at Cammi. "I want to know where Kenzi is that way we can take her home." He growled cracking his knuckles.

Cammi smirked. "Why should I let her go with you?" She looked at the four of them. "She was a human and when I saw her for the first time in years she tells me she turned into an ancient shifter. She is clearly not safe with you."

"What did you say?" Dyson snarled his flashing. "I would protect Kenzi with my life as would the rest of us here."

Hale placed a hand on Dyson shoulder which he shrugged off. "Dyson chill man." Dyson rounded on him.

"NO!" He screamed in Hale's face. "I DID NOT COME ALL THE WAY HERE TO BE TURN AWAY BY SOME BITCH WITH TO MUCH POWER. KENZI IS MINE!"

Bo could tell that Dyson was pissed because he never yelled. She decided to step back as she watched Dyson tried to keep his wolf in check. Lauren almost stayed away from Dyson because she had never seen him like this before. They all knew that he cared for Kenzi but this was over protective as in mate material.

-o0O0o-

Kenzi couldn't believe her ears. There Dyson stood screaming that she was his. Oh hell no! Not with BoBo standing right there. She could tell that Bo was scared as well at Hale and Lauren. Snarling she was about to go out there when she found a hand restraining her. She turned around and slapped Tank. He fell backwards and hit his head.

Turning back around Kenzi growled as she kicked the doors to the dojo open and stomped over to where everyone was standing. She would not let Dyson make a fool of Bo that way. Bo was like her sister and she would never let anything get between them. She cut her eyes to Cammi and saw that she was backing away from her. Kenzi smirked.

Walking up behind Dyson she tapped him on the shoulder. He shut up for a moment and turned when she reared back and slapped him hard across the face. Her palm stung and his head snapped to the side. Everyone froze as Dyson raised his hand to his cheek and stared down at Kenzi. No one breathed as the silence hung in the air.

The one thought on everyone's mind was - _Oh shit!_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Authors note – Yes you have it. I cut the chapter off just at the good part. Is Kenzi and Dyson going to fight? Or will Cammi and Stefan intervene? You will have to wait for the next chapter. The reason I haven't written Kenzi's past is because its still in the thinking stage. I will get around to tell you all how everything fits together you just have to hold on. So til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	12. Arguments & Solutions

**Disclaimer – I do not own Lost girl. If only they were real I would love to be friends with Kenzi. Well onto the next chapter. Now you will find out what Dyson does to Kenzi because she slapped him. XD!**

**P.S – Just remember this is a 'M' rated story...**

**Review:**

_**Walking up behind Dyson she tapped him on the shoulder. He shut up for a moment and turned when she reared back and slapped him hard across the face. Her palm stung and his head snapped to the side. Everyone froze as Dyson raised his hand to his cheek and stared down at Kenzi. No one breathed as the silence hung in the air.**_

_**The one thought on everyone's mind was - **_**Oh shit!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Everyone stood silent as they watched Kenzi and Dyson. Dyson still had his hand covering the cheek that Kenzi slapped while Kenzi had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at Dyson. If looks could kill he would be dead. Cammi took a hold of Stefan's arm and pulled him to the dojo. Hale tapped Bo on the arm and motioned for them to follow Cammi and Stefan. Bo nodded as she took a hold of Laurens arm and lead her away.

As everyone made it to the dojo Kenzi and Dyson stood there staring at each other. Bo didn't know what would happen but she really didn't want to see. She closed the door behind her and turned to the female and two other males in the room. One male was lying on the ground with a bloody lip. Bo wondered if Kenzi had done that.

-o0O0o-

Kenzi tried to calm herself but as she stood there staring at Dyson she could see the emotions flickering in his eyes. Snarling she had enough she moved closer and poked him in the chest as she started in on him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kenzi pushed him back. Dyson still said nothing. "I get your love back that way you can be with the one that was your life mate and when I leave to let you have a life without me troubling you you come after me." She screamed. "I will not let you hurt Bo any more." She reared back and was going to hit him again.

Dyson stood there and watched as Kenzi spouted off about some nonsense. Finally getting tired of her yelling and when he noticed she was going to hit him again he did the only thing he could to shut her up. He quickly grabbed her arms and kept them to her side as he pulled her to him and captured her lips with his. Kenzi was stunned at first but soon her eyes slid close and she melted into his arms.

Unable to take it any longer he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her off her feet. Kenzi automaticly wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she nipped at his bottom lip. Dyson was in heaven as he plundered her mouth. She tasted like heaven. Never in all his years has he felt the warm sensation that was spreading through his body as when he kissed the little woman in his arms.

Pulling back Dyson looked into Kenzi's eyes. "Bo and I are not together." He said in a huskily voice. "We are friends nothing more. Ye are the one I want lass." His Scottish heritage showing as his eyes flashed.

"But..." Kenzi started but was cut off by Dyson.

"No." Dyson scolded. "Ye are the one and only for me and me wolf." His eyes were burning with the hunger that he had felt since he realized he was in love with little Kenzi.

"You love me?" Kenzi said breathlessly. She couldn't believe she was hearing wolf man right.

Dyson smiled and showed his human fang. "Yes." He bent his head down. "I love you with all my heart." With that he captured her lips in a soul searing kiss.

Neither one of them were concerned with the audience they now had. Cammi was standing in the arms of Stefan while Tank was rubbing his head. Bo and Lauren were holding each other smiling on as Kenzi finally go her man. Hale looked at Cammi.

"You did that on purpose." He accused.

Cammi batted her eyes at the siren. "I would never." She faked hurt as she turned to the girls. "Shall we head into the house and leave the two love birds alone."

Bo nodded. "That would be great." She took Laurens hand and followed behind Cammi.

Hale stood next to Stefan. "What's the deal with Cammi and Kenzi?" He looked at the Inu out of the corner of his eyes.

Stefan looked at Tank, who just shrugged. "If you tell them its your ass when Kenz finds out." He warned him as he went into the house. He needed something for his head. Stefan looked at the siren in front of him.

"Walk with me." Stefan asked as he held his hand out for Hale to take the lead.

Hale looked over at where Dyson and Kenzi were only to find them gone. He could see the car so he decided that they went into the dojo for some privacy. Looking back at the Inu Hale nodded and began to walk. Stefan fell into step beside him.

"You know what I am." Stefan said not looking at Hale.

Hale looked at the guy beside him. "Yeah your one of the oldest line of demons. Inu or dog to be exact." Hale stopped which cause Stefan to stop. "What does this have to do with Kenzi?"

Stefan sighed. "Cammi and I are over two centuries old. Did you know that?" Stefan started to walk again. Hale shook his head. "Over 100 years ago on our travels we ran into a family of Gypsies. Even with them know what her and I were they took us in and called us family." Stefan looked at Hale.

"So?" Hale stood there with his arms folded across his chest. "Kenzi fits in where?"

"I am getting there." Stefan chuckled. "The gypsy was Kenzi's great great great great grandmother. Since then we have watched over her family and kept their line going. They are the only ones with the gypsy power." Stefan turned to Hale with a stern look on his face. "What I am about to say can not leave your mouth again. Do I make myself clear?"

Hale nodded. "Crystal." He could tell that this dude was serious.

"The only reason I am telling you this is because Kenzi's father is back." Stefan looked around to see anyone. "He found out about Kenzi's power and tried to exploit her when she was younger. She came here after being beaten many times. Her father tried to beat her power out of her but her power only comes from protecting someone that she loves as family."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hale asked but quickly added. "Not that I'm not grateful."

Stefan smiled at Hale. "Your father is Sturgis, correct?" Hale nodded a little surprised. "I also knew your great grandfather. He was a good man. He was also a siren. You have much in common with him. So I know that I can trust you with this information."

Hale nodded. "Yes you can." He looked over his shoulder. "I am sorry about the others. Bo is unaligned."

Stefan eyes widen. "The Ash and The Morrigan must be rather upset with this development."

Hale grinned. "Oh yeah." He clapped his hands together and rubbed them together. "They are not in the best of moods."

-o0O0o-

Kenzi couldn't believe that she was making out with Dyson in her cousins dojo. Pulling back from him she looked into his eyes. They were in between his wolf eyes and his human eyes. A perfect mixture of gold and blue. She licked her lips and raised her right hand to his cheek.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked in a whisper. "If I am sleeping don't wake me up."

Dyson shifted her wait and pressed her back against the wall as he brought his hand up to cover hers. "It was I that got lucky lass." His Scottish showing. "Ye are an angel among men and ye are all mine." He finished with a growl.

Kenzi smiled as she pulled him back down to her lips. She could feel her whole body heat up as his hands started to undress her. At first she was shy but as things went on she couldn't get close enough to him. Once she was topless, bra-less and panty-less she threw her head back and moaned as she felt skin contact skin.

"Tell me ye want me." Dyson growled as he rocked his hips against her.

Kenzi moaned as she rubbed herself against him. "Please... I need you." Was the only words that Kenzi could get out as she whimpered when he pulled away.

Without her knowing it he layed her down and covered her body with his. Kenzi wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him probing just inside of her. She shifted and he entered a little more. Dyson gritted his teeth from howling in pleasure. He looked down and nuzzled her cheek when she had her eyes closed. As soon as Kenzi opened her eyes Dyson fully sheathed himself within her. Kenzi's eyes widen and her mouth opened but no word came out.

"Are ye ready?" Dyson asked in a purr. Kenzi nodded and Dyson began to move. Kenzi arched her back as she let her hands move over his shoulders and down his back. She didn't know but she was leaving red scratch marks down his back.

"Oh Goddess Kenzi." Dyson grunted as he drove in one last time.

Kenzi screamed his name as he leaned over and bit her where the shoulder and neck meet. Once their breathes settled he pulled out and rolled onto his side. Kenzi curled up to his side with a smile on her face. Looking up she could tell that Dyson was also in heaven because of the serene look on his face along with the low rumble coming from him.

"That was..." Kenzi took a breath. "Wow." She looked up at Dyson.

He looked down and smiled. "I love you Kenzi." He kissed her again but this time it was slow. Kenzi moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled away Kenzi and Dyson both were breathing hard.

Just then there was a knock on the dojo's door. "When you are done come up to the house." Cammi called through the door.

"Ok sure no problem." Kenzi answered back as she grinned at Dyson. "Come on lets hurry or she'll come in here and drag us out." Kenzi didn't want to move but she knew that they needed to dress.

It took no time for Kenzi to dress but when she turned to look at Dyson she spied him without a shirt. She licked her lips and whimpered when he pulled his shirt over his head. Dyson just grinned as he walked up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Come on lets go." Dyson took her hand and lead her out the door.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I want to thank everyone for reading this story about Kenzi and Dyson. I have my other story up as well. 'Gift or Curse' is another take on the goo that Kenzi spilled. Hope you will check it out. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	13. The Past Revealed

**Disclaimer – I do not own Lost Girl. I would also like to let my readers know that I will be moving. I don't know when but it wont be for at least a year. Just letting you all know. I will also let you know before the move this is just an update. Now onto what you all are waiting.**

**Review:**

_**Just then there was a knock on the dojo's door. "When you are done come up to the house." Cammi called through the door.**_

"_**Ok sure no problem." Kenzi answered back as she grinned at Dyson. "Come on lets hurry or she'll come in here and drag us out." Kenzi didn't want to move but she knew that they needed to dress.**_

_**It took no time for Kenzi to dress but when she turned to look at Dyson she spied him without a shirt. She licked her lips and whimpered when he pulled his shirt over his head. Dyson just grinned as he walked up to her and pulled her into his arms.**_

"_**Come on lets go." Dyson took her hand and lead her out the door.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Kenzi lead Dyson into the house where Cammi and the others were. She was worried because she didn't know what Bo would think of her. Taking a deep breath she walked through the door and was bombarded with a hug from said person.

"Oh Kenzi." Bo cried. "I was so worried about you." She pulled back and kissed Kenzi on each cheek.

"Um BoBo?" Kenzi asked a little worried. She looked to Lauren and Hale.

Bo looked at Kenzi. "Sorry girl I was just worried about my sista." Bo took her hand and lead her to the couch.

Cammi was the first to notice the mating mark on Kenzi's neck. "I believe your wolf has something to ask." She looked at Dyson.

Kenzi frowned when she saw Dyson flinch. "What's going on?" She looked at the others in the room.

"I should have asked your cousin before taking you as a mate." He looked at Cammi. "Forgive me." He bowed his head.

Cammi smiled and waved her hand. "I forgive you only if you promise to take care of my cousin." She looked at Kenzi. "Stefan told one of your friend..."

Cammi didn't get the whole sentence out before Kenzi jumped out of her seat. "What!?" She looked at Stefan. "How could you?" Her eyes flashed dark gray.

Tank went over to Kenzi. "They have a right to know, Kenz." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "He _**is**_ back remember."

Kenzi looked defeated as she slumped back into the chair she just got up from. Her mind was working a million miles and hour. The others looked around at each other. Dyson looked at Bo then Lauren his eyes finally settling on Hale. He could smell the worried and nervousness coming from his partner.

"What do you know Hale?" Dyson growled as he stood next to Kenzi.

Hale sighed and looked at Stefan. Stefan smiled at the siren. "I will tell you because I made Hale promise not to say anything." Stefan looked at Kenzi. "I am sorry my sweet but if they are to protect you then the must know who they are going up against."

Kenzi didn't say a word as she sat there staring into outer space. Bo was worried as she looked at her. She had never seen Kenzi so beaten before. Looking at Dyson she could tell that he really loved Kenzi. Smiling she looked at Stefan.

"What ever it is we will keep Kenzi safe." Bo promised. "She was the first to know who I was and took me as I am. She understood every dark secret and help me deal with them." She smiled and took Laurens hand. "I owe her my life."

Cammi smiled. "That is good." She looked at Kenzi and her eyes softened. "Kenzi is from the only Russian Gypsies that had any kind of power. As you all know Stefan, Tank and myself are a lot older than we appear." She sighed. "We were taken in by Kenzi's great great great great grandmother and made a vow to keep her line going. Kenzi is the end of that line."

Hale kept quiet as he watched Kenzi. He felt for her. Having to put up with a father that only wanted you for your power but was unable to get what he wanted so he beat you for it. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to Cammi. He could feel Dyson's eyes on him as he stood in the background watching.

"What is this power?" Dyson asked. "Is it dangerous?" He scooped Kenzi up and sat in the chair with her in his lap. His wolf was worried and wanted nothing more than to take Kenzi somewhere and hide. He had never felt this way before.

Cammi shook her head. "No the power is not dangerous." She took a breath as her eyes hardened. "Yet Kenzi's father is extremely dangerous. Her mother met him while she was on vacation here. I was with her. I told her to keep away from him yet she waved off my insecurity." Cammi shook her head.

Bo could see Kenzi flinch as the word father. "What is his name?" She looked at Cammi.

"Turic." Stefan answered. "He was a friend of mine yet he changed." He shook his head and placed a hand on Cammi's shoulder.

"How?" Lauren asked looking at Kenzi.

"Why do you want to know?" Tank crossed his arms and glared at Lauren. "Your nothing but a human." He smirked.

As soon as the word human came out of Tanks' mouth Kenzi was up and had him by the back of his neck, her finger nails digging into his skin and drawing blood. Her eyes flashed once, twice then she tossed him over the back of the couch. Her eyes never leaving his.

"Watch your tongue, Tank." Kenzi snarled at him as she stared down at him. "If you remember correctly I was human once as well." She turned away from him and looked at Lauren and winked.

Bo jumped up and hugged Kenzi. "Thank you." She whispered as she pulled away.

"No prob." Kenzi grinned as she looked back at Tank. "What do you say, dumb ass?" She crossed her arms and looked down at him.

Tank rubbed the back of his neck and snorted. "Alright." He grunted as he stood. "Sorry bout that." He looked over at Lauren quickly. Lauren just nodded and smiled.

Kenzi grinned. "That's better." She turned the others and sighed. "Can we just head home? I can tell ya all about my shitty past, on the way home."

"Of course." Cammi answered for them. "Just take care of her." She locked eyes with Dyson. He nodded.

Kenzi grinned as she hugged Stefan then Tank and finally Cammi. She waved and then walked out the back door where the car was parked. Bo and Lauren were right behind her while Dyson and Hale stayed a few seconds. She really didn't want to know what Stefan had told Hale but she would find out before she gave them a short – and she means short – run down. Oh how she was regretting this.

-o0O0o-

Cammi watched as Kenzi, Lauren and Bo left while Dyson and Hale stayed behind. She smiled and turned to them when she knew that Kenzi was far enough away.

"What I am about to tell you doesn't leave here." Cammi hardened her gaze. "Do you understood?"

Dyson and Hale nodded. "Yes." They said in unison.

Cammi nodded. "Kenzi's father is an evil man. He not only beat Kenzi but let his personal guards have their fun with her." She took a ragged breath. "I have tried to erase most of the memories yet they keep coming back."

"They only get worse when he is anywhere near." Stefan offered. "For some unknown reason he has a link to her." He sighed as he took Cammi's hand. "We have tried to keep her safe yet he came here looking for her not a week before you arrived."

"I also believe he knows what you looked like." Cammi told them. "He called when you were at the train station. He was the only one that ever called to let us know if someone was in or near the town that would be a problem. Other than that he would never call."

Dyson nodded. "Don't worry. I will keep Kenzi safe." He looked at Hale. "She is my mate and no one and I mean no one will ever lay a hand on her if I am able to stop them." His eyes went to Tanks'.

Tank nodded. "That is good." He held his hand out to Dyson.

Dyson took his hand and shook it. "Thanks." He turned to Hale. "Come on lets get to the girls before Bo and Lauren drag her off for some girl time."

Hale chuckled. "Yeah you just want to spend time with Kenzi." He grinned as he shook hands with Stefan and Tank. He gave Cammi a quick hug then took off outside.

"I want to thank you." Dyson said quietly. "I was having a hard time coming to terms with my feelings." He shook Tank and Stefan's hand. They both nodded.

Cammi took Dyson in her arms for a hug. "Please take care of Kenzi." She pulled back with a smile. "She is more precious than any Fae, demon, human or half breed alive in this world."

Dyson nodded as he turned and walked out the door. He would do anything in his power to keep his mate, Kenzi safe. She was his first priority along with food, shelter, protection and water. For the first time in over two centuries he felt like he finally found a mate and found a semi-crazy pack. Things were looking up.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Yes I am stopping this chapter here. I do believe it will be a great place to halt. It also sets up for the next chapter. Going Home. No not my story but the next chapter in New Blood. Til the next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	14. Return Home & Trouble?

**Disclaimer – Ok so I changed the title of the chapter. Sue me... I do not own Lost Girl. I wish I did. I also know that it is impossible. Ok on to the next chapter...**

**Review:**

"_**I want to thank you." Dyson said quietly. "I was having a hard time coming to terms with my feelings." He shook Tank and Stefan's hand. They both nodded.**_

_**Cammi took Dyson in her arms for a hug. "Please take care of Kenzi." She pulled back with a smile. "She is more precious than any Fae, demon, human or half breed alive in this world."**_

_**Dyson nodded as he turned and walked out the door. He would do anything in his power to keep his mate, Kenzi safe. She was his first priority along with food, shelter, protection and water. For the first time in over two centuries he felt like he finally found a mate and found a semi-crazy pack. Things were looking up.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Kenzi was worried about heading back to the club house and everyone one but she knew that she could do this. It had been a long time coming. She needed to stand up to her father and tell him that he could no longer hurt her. She was strong and would not let him break her down. Her eyes went to Dyson who was driving. She was sitting in the back behind him. Hale was in the front seat while Bo was in the center leaning onto Lauren. She was passed out.

"How ya doing lil momma?" Hale asked as he turned to look at her.

Kenzi smiled. "I'm ok." She cut her eyes to Dyson. "I've had a hard couple of days and well I'm just a little tired." She yawned to prove her point.

Lauren smiled. "Once we get back you can take a nap." Bo nodded.

"I think we all deserve one." Bo grinned as she looped her arm through Laurens. Kenzi just smiled at her best friend and sister.

"If y'all don't mind I'm going to get some shut eye right here." Kenzi said leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "Especially since we're driving back."

Hale just grinned as he turned back around. Dyson kept glancing back at Kenzi to make sure she was alright. He knew that everyone was worried but he had more to worry about. If Kenzi's father was around then he would try to get her alone. Dyson would make sure that Kenzi was never alone even if he had to take her to work and lock her in one of the cells until he got off work.

-o0O0o-

With Dyson's driving it took them no time to get back to the club house. Kenzi woke up when she heard the car shut off. Wiping her eyes she blinked a couple of times before her eyes began to work. Looking around she was pleasantly surprised that they were at the club house and Bo and Lauren were already out of the car and headed inside. As she went to open her door she notice that Dyson already had it open.

"My lady." He said as he held his hand out to help her out of the car.

Kenzi took his hand and let him pulled her from the car. As she stood waiting for him she swayed on her feet. Within a moment Kenzi was scooped up off her feet. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at a grinning Dyson. Shaking her head she let him carry her into the club house where Bo and Lauren were already in Bo's room sleeping. Dyson carried Kenzi all the way into her room and dropped her on the bed.

"Hey." Kenzi said as she bounced once. Dyson raised his eye brow. Kenzi stuck her tongue out and scooted to the edge of the bed and stood finally making her way over to her dresser.

"Are you going to stay the night here?" Kenzi asked looking over her shoulder.

Dyson nodded. "Yes." He grinned. "Do you really think I would let my mate sleep alone?" He let his eyes travel down her body.

Kenzi shivered and giggled. "Alright you have a point." She gathered her clothing. "I'm going to change."

Dyson nodded. "I'll be here." Kenzi blew him a kiss then walked out of the room.

Dyson took no time at all to rid himself of his clothes and get into Kenzi's bed. He was lying on his back with one hand behind his head when she returned in a oversize t shirt and shorts. He grinned as he watched her walk over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He wasted no time pulling Kenzi into his arms.

Kenzi looked up and kissed him on the lips. Dyson growled as he tightened his arms. She just layed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his body. Dyson could not wipe the smile off his face as he held Kenzi in his arms. This was the best thing he could have done with his life.

-o0O0o-

Turic stood outside of the club house in Canada with an evil grin on his face. It had been over 12 years since he had seen his darling daughter, Kenzi. She was still as beautiful as her mother. He licked his lips as he remembered the fun he use to have. It was a rather shame when Cammi, Stefan and Tank turned their backs on him for trying to get the raw power out of Kenzi.

"Don't worry my dear." Turic grinned. "Your father will come and take you away from every thing that has harmed you." His eyes flashed red.

Turic could feel the fear that she had felt when Cammi told the others about him. He could taste the salt of her tears from miles away. He revealed in the pain that Kenzi felt. It was only fitting that she would pay for what her bitch of a mother did to him. Snarling he turned away and walked down the dark ally. Turic was no longer scared of the dark because he is the shadows that lurk there.

-o0O0o-

The next morning was rather bright as the rays from the sun came in through the windows in Kenzi's bed room. Blinking her eyes for a little bit to drive the sleepiness away she finally was able to fully open then and smile when she spotted Dyson laying on his back with his arm draped over his face. Smiling she leaned over and kissed him on his mouth.

When she pulled back and noticed that Dyson's eyes were open. "Hey." Kenzi grinned lying on his chest.

Dyson wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, yourself." He wrapped his arms around her. "What shall we do today?"

"Don't you have work?" Kenzi grinned as she watched Dyson growl at her.

"Alright." He said getting up. "But I want you with Bo or Lauren or Trick all the time." He turned to her with a stern look on his face.

Kenzi nodded and crawled over to him on her hands and knees. "I promise." She purred as she raised up and kissed him.

Dyson growled and rolled her over where he was now on top. "If you keep that up you or I will NOT be leaving the bed for weeks." He leaned down and kissed her on her neck.

"And if you don't go to work then you cant by my beer." She playfully pouted as she batted her eyes.

Dyson shook his head as he chuckled. "You, Kenzi, are the best." He quickly kissed her then moved off the bed to get dressed.

Kenzi smiled. "I know." She got and began to get dressed.

Dyson was the first to dress. Smiling he walked over and pulled a half way dressed Kenzi into his arms. Kissing her on her neck he looked at her in the mirror in front of them.

"I love you Kenzi." His voice was low and serious.

Kenzi smiled as she turned in his arms. "And I love you fluffy." She grinned wider when Dyson growled.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. Kenzi nodded.

"Yup because I wasn't a wolf first." She moved out of his arms and finished getting ready.

Dyson quickly kissed her on the cheek. "You better be glad I have to get into work." He couldn't help kissing her again. "I'll see you after I'm off."

"Alright." She slapped him on the but as Dyson turned and headed to the door.

Kenzi couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she finished getting ready. She wanted to hurry to the Dal before Trick opened. She always thought of the little dude as a grandfather figure. Shaking her head she hurried as fast as she could. She knew which bottle from the top shelf she wanted to day.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I am sorry that I haven't updated this story in sometime but I have been busy reading other stories. I know (Slaps right hand) Bad writer. Bad writer. Now I know this chapter is a little short but please bare with me. I wanted to update to let my readers know that I haven't forgotten!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	15. Kenzi's Missing?

**Disclaimer – I do not own Lost Girl. Sorry I haven't been writing on this story along with the other but my muse has jumped to another story. Plus I will be moving so please bare with me. I will have internet but I don't know how long it will take me to set it up. Sighs. Well onto the next chapter...**

**Review:**

_**Dyson quickly kissed her on the cheek. "You better be glad I have to get into work." He couldn't help kissing her again. "I'll see you after I'm off."**_

"_**Alright." She slapped him on the but as Dyson turned and headed to the door. **_

_**Kenzi couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she finished getting ready. She wanted to hurry to the Dal before Trick opened. She always thought of the little dude as a grandfather figure. Shaking her head she hurried as fast as she could. She knew which bottle from the top shelf she wanted to day.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Kenzi**

Kenzi walked down the stairs and headed out the door but stopped when she felt as though something or someone was watching her. Shaking her head she headed to the car as quickly as possible. She had a very bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. Kenzi prayed that she would make it to her car. However when she heard foot steps she stopped and spun around to face the unknown threat.

Her heart flew to her throat as she saw her father standing before her in all his dark glory. He looked the exact same as he did when she last saw him. His skin was still as pale as freshly fallen snow and his eyes were black as his heart. She knew the only thing he ever wanted was her dormant power but she still had no idea who to tap into it.

"Its good to see you my daughter." Turic smiled at Kenzi as he had both hands in his pockets. "How have you been?" His head was tilted to the side.

Kenzi narrowed her gaze. "What do you want?" She backed up to her car. She was rather glad that she hit the ass end of the car with her back. "The last time you almost killed me."

Turic laughed as he shook his head. "No my dear that is not what I was doing." His eyes locked with hers. "I was simply trying to bring out your dormant power that is hidden within you." He took a step closer.

"Stay where you are!" Kenzi yelled at him as she held on hand out in front of her. "I don't care what you want. I want you to just leave me the **FUCK** alone!" She prayed that Bo or someone would hear her.

Turic grinned sadisticly. "Whats the matter my sweet?" He grabbed the arm that was out in front of her and pulled her to him. "No one coming to help?"

Kenzi's eyes widen as she realized that he had been waiting for her to be alone. He knew that Bo was gone with Lauren and Dyson had already headed to work in fact he took off before she exited the bathroom. She felt a tremor of fear run through her body as she noticed that his eyes were darker than before if it was even possible.

Turic knew that Kenzi was his so he knocked her in the back of the head. He watched as she fell to the ground unconscious. He grinned as he picked her up and ran towards the place he had been living in since he gotten here. He had everything ready for his dear daughter that way she would not be able to get away. This time he would unlock her power.

Even if it meant her life...

**Later that day around 6 pm the Dal**

Dyson walked in behind Hale from a long day. They had been swamped with cases all day. So as soon as the clock struck 6 Dyson was out the door and headed to the Dal where he knew Kenzi would be. Yet when he walked in he frowned when he noticed that Kenzi's scent was not recent. He went straight to the bar where Trick was chatting with Bo and Lauren.

"Have any of you seen Kenzi?" He asked as he walked up to them. For some reason his wolf was pacing and he didn't understand why.

Bo shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her since we got home last night." She frowned. "Why?"

"You weren't there this morning?" Dyson asked.

Lauren shook her head. "No she took me home pretty early because I had to be to work." She looked from Bo to Dyson to Hale. "Is there something wrong?"

Dyson sat down as he rubbed his face with his hands. "I don't know but for some reason I have a bad feeling." He looked at Hale.

"I say go with your gut." Hale shrugged. "You've always been right before."

Dyson nodded. "I'm going to head to the club house to see if she even left." He stood and went to the door. Bo was right behind him. Dyson stopped and turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

Bo stood with her hands on her hips. "I am not letting you go by yourself." She glared at him. "Kenzi is my sister and best friend so I am going."

Dyson could see Hale at the bar nodded vigorously. Dyson sighed. "Fine lets go."

Bo nodded as she followed Dyson out of the door and headed to his car. She was rather worried because if Kenzi was alone then something could have happened to her. If her father was around then it would certainly mean trouble for Kenzi and the rest of them. Bo just prayed that they got to Kenzi before her father could hurt her even more.

**Kenzi**

As Kenzi felt herself coming to she realized that she was now lying on the cold floor. She raised her hand only to find that it was chained to the floor. She had to blink a couple of times but soon she was able to see where she was at and that's when he fear set in. It looked as though father dearest brought her to the same place that he had taken her before.

When Kenzi heard the door open she snapped her eyes over to the door to see Turic walk in with another man beside him. Kenzi cringed at the look on the unknown mans face. Whatever he was here for was not something she wanted to find out anytime soon. Kenzi looked up at Turic and tried to hold back disgust. His arousal was through the roof just looking at her.

"What the fuck, perv?" Kenzi snapped at her father and the other guy.

Turic snarled as he rushed forward and backhanded Kenzi. She was flung to the ground with a sickening thud. Kenzi felt her blood running down her head. Her arm was sore from being stopped by the chain that was attached. She cut her eyes over to the _men_ in the room and wanted to hurl.

Turic licked his lips as he moved over to where Kenzi was now lying. He grabbed her none to gently and brought her to his face. A sadistic grin was appearing which meant that she would experience pain real soon unless she didn't do what he said.

"Now I know that you have a hidden power." Turic told her as his grip tightened. "All you need to do is get mad enough to let it go. Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Damion over there would love for you to choose the hard way but I guess that since your my daughter I would have to tell you to take the easy way. However its all up to you my darling girl."

Turic dropped her to the floor and glared down at her. "I will give you one day to come up with an answer. Do you understand me?" He watched for her to make a move.

"Ye..." Kenzi was cut off when Turic raised his hand to hit her again. She ducked down and nodded.

Turic just smiled as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room with the other man behind him. Kenzi breathed a sigh of relief as they exited the room and left her alone. She could feel tears prick the back of her eyes and wipe furiously at them to rid then from her face. This was not the time to have a pity party. Kenzi needed to get out of here and soon. She could only hope that Dyson had found the small message she had left when she was able. Of course only three words but she knew he could figure it out.

**Dyson and Bo**

Dyson let Bo run into the club house while he took a look outside. His heart hit his throat when he spotted Kenzi's car still in the same place. He could feel his wolf in the back of his mind howling that someone had taken his mate. Eyes flashing gold he let the wolf take over to get a scent. Of course all he could get was Kenzi's scent along with another unknown male along with fear. As soon as he smelled that Kenzi was afraid he knew that she had been taken but by who?

Dyson turned around in time to see Bo running towards him with a frantic look on her face. He frowned as he rushed over to her. He could smell anger and fear mixed in with her natural scent. As soon as he was close enough he could tell that Bo had been crying.

"Bo?" Dyson took her into his arms to try and calm her. "Hey what is it?"

Bo pulled back and held out a small piece of paper. Dyson frowned and took it from her. As soon as he opened it up he fell to his knees. Three little words stared back at him in her writing. He had no idea how this got into the clubhouse because the male had not been in there. He looked at Bo and noticed that she had squatted down in front of him.

"We need to call Cammi." Bo looked at the note. "It says: 'Call Cammi, Turic.' That must mean something."

Dyson nodded as he stood shaking in anger. "Lets head back and find out what Cammi knows. I just pray to god that Kenzi is alive when we find her and who ever has her is still that that way I can tear him limb from limb." He snarled as he jumped into the car. Bo right behind him. She would rather not get left behind.

Dyson peeled out of the parking lot and aimed his car towards the Dal. Dyson prayed that Cammi would know who this Turic guy is that way he could find his mate. His wolf had been silent since they were given the note. That itself worried him because it seemed that his wolf was extremely worried that he was silent.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I am so sorry my readers! My parents and I have been talking about moving and still have not figured out where in Cali to move. It was to Chowchilla then we decided to stay in Fresno. UGH! Make up my mind. Any who, I also want to say that my muse has been on twilight for some time and that is why lost girl has been on the back burner. But don't feel back my lost girl fans. Inuyasha and Dragon Ball Z stories have been put on Hiatus at the moment. Sad but true. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	16. Finding Kenzi!

**Disclaimer – I do not own Lost Girl. Sorry its been a while. My muse has been off on twilight. Jasper and Bella stories. I have one done and am working on another. Now back to Lost Girl. Like I said I am really sorry that my muse has been skipping this one as well as the other but I dragged his fluffy butt back here. Now onto the next part.**

**Review:**

"_**We need to call Cammi." Bo looked at the note. "It says: 'Call Cammi, Turic.' That must mean something."**_

_**Dyson nodded as he stood shaking in anger. "Lets head back and find out what Cammi knows. I just pray to god that Kenzi is alive when we find her and who ever has her is still that that way I can tear him limb from limb." He snarled as he jumped into the car. Bo right behind him. She would rather not get left behind.**_

_**Dyson peeled out of the parking lot and aimed his car towards the Dal. Dyson prayed that Cammi would know who this Turic guy is that way he could find his mate. His wolf had been silent since they were given the note. That itself worried him because it seemed that his wolf was extremely worried that he was silent.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Dyson**

It took Dyson no time to return to the Dal. He spoke to no one as he rushed to the back room and pulled out the paper that Cammi had given him. He could feel the others in the room with him but he needed some questions answered. He would be damned it Turic would keep Kenzi for long. It only took a few minutes before one of the males answered.

"Hello?" Dyson couldn't remember who the deep voice belonged to.

"I need to speak with Cammi." Dyson paused. "Its about Kenzi."

There was a pause then cussing. "You son of a bitch what did you do. No better yet what didn't..." There was scuffling on the other end of the line for a moment.

"Sorry about that." Came Cammi's voice. "You know how protective of Kenzi he is. Now what can I do for you?" Her voice sounded sweet but Dyson wondered.

"I wanted to know where Turic would take Kenzi." Dyson said bluntly. "After everyone was gone he came and took Kenzi. I believed that Bo and Lauren were at the club house however they had left earlier that I had first thought. She did leave a note saying three words."

"What did she say?" Cammi asked.

"Call Cammi, Turic." Dyson told her. He could hear some heavy breathing then shouting.

"There is a warehouse no to far from the club house that Turic owns." Cammi told him. "We had just found this out right after you left. He called and he was standing not to far from where his call came from."

Dyson growled. "Thanks." And with that Dyson hung up and ran back to his car.

Hale and Bo were right behind him as Lauren stayed with Trick. Dyson didn't wait for either of them as he jumped in his car and sped away. He didn't even bother with his seat belt. He knew that he would be fine but at the moment he was more worried about his mate, Kenzi.

**Kenzi**

Kenzi could hear foot steps heading her way. She would not go down without a fight this time. She was no longer the weak girl that Turic took captive all those years ago. She had a vague clue at to what he was talking about. In fact she had used her 'little' gift on the chain that was holding her to the ground. As soon as the door opened she realized it wasn't Turic but Damion. Growling Kenzi didn't let that get to her. She knew that she would have to deal with this scum sooner rather than later.

"Well it looks like you want to play." Damion started to circle Kenzi. Kenzi however kept her senses open. "Are you willing to show me?" He stopped right in front of Kenzi.

Kenzi smirked and stood straight. "If you really want me to show you." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Damion's expression didn't change until he was hovering over the ground. Then his eyes grew wide as they trained on her. "What?" Was the only thing that was able to come out of his mouth until she cut off his vocal cords with only a thought.

"You will not talk until I say." Kenzi snarled. "I am no longer a child." With that she sent him flying into the far wall.

She dashed to the door and pushed it open. Kenzi looked to the left then to the right however she didn't know where she was. Cursing under her breath she took off to the left where fresh air was coming from. Kenzi prayed that it wouldn't be just a window but would be a way into the outside that way she could get Dyson and the others. Kenzi mentally kicked herself knowing that Turic must have followed her and the other and waited til it was time for him to grab her.

"A lot of good that did him." Kenzi smirked as she kept running. Sniffing the air as she went she finally found the door. She couldn't believe her luck and then something made her stop. Turning around Kenzi froze when Turic was standing there with a grin on his face.

"Well well well." He looked her up and down. "It seems you have discovered your gift."

**Dyson**

Dyson held his breath as he skid around and parked in the clubhouse parking lot. Jumping out of his car he took a deep breathe. His eyes snapped open and the amber was showing. His wolf was out and looking for his mate. Dyson ran in the direction of the address and found that Kenzi's scent was leading to a building with the same numbers of the address that Cammi had given him.

He could hear fighting in the building and noticed that Kenzi was no longer locked up but tried to flee and was caught. When he rushed in the door he could see Kenzi. His anger built as he scanned her form. There was bruising and cuts up and down her arms, legs and stomach. Snarling he turned his attention to the man in front of Kenzi with what looked like steel claws.

"You must be Dyson." Turic smirked as he cut his eyes to Dyson. "It's a pleasure to meet my daughters mate."

Kenzi growled. "You not my father." She opened her hand and held it out to Turic. "You really want to see what my power can do _Father_?"

"I do." Turic sounded sure of himself. "That is if you can kill me." He lowered his head and looked at Kenzi in the eye. "Your mother sure couldn't kill me." A evil grin spread across his face.

Kenzi snarled as she let her power loose. Turic wasn't smiling any longer when he felt her power grab a hold of his body. His eyes grew wide in shock and fear. He tried to talk but his mouth wouldn't move. Kenzi was the one smirking now as she kept him still as she moved towards him.

"Now you know that I can control any living thing." She leaned close and whispered in his ear. "Even you."

Kenzi moved back as she closed her hand slowly. With each inch Turic was staring at Kenzi with disbelief written all over his face. Dyson kept his eyes going from Kenzi to Turic. He didn't want the bastard to get the upper hand. If Kenzi wouldn't finish him the he would. No one got away with hurting his mate. Not even their own blood!

**Hale and Bo**

Bo squealed the tires as she parked next to Dyson's car. Hale was holding onto the handle of the car. His eyes were wide as he looked over at Bo.

"Can you warn a brother next time?" He asked opening the door and getting out.

Bo laughed. "Oh what's the matter?" She teased. "Was my driving that bad?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Hale snorted. "Actually it is." He looked around the parking lot. "Come on we need to find Dyson."

Bo nodded as she followed Hale. She saw him looking around as they neared a building. She looked around and spotted a small metal heart that was in the gutter. Frowning she walked over and picked it up. She gasped as she noticed that it was part of a necklace that she had given Kenzi. She turned around and looked at Hale.

"This is Kenzi's." Bo told him.

Just then both of them jumped when they heard a scream. Bo looked at Hale then took off running towards the scream. It took them no time to find the right door to enter. They were on guard instantly because Kenzi was thrown across the room lying on her side, passed out. Dyson was fighting a guy that Bo and Hale guessed was Turic. Bo rushed to Kenzi while Hale kept his eyes on Turic and Dyson.

"We're here Dyson." Hale called to him. "Kill the bastard."

The only response from Dyson was a growl. Hale then turned his attention to Bo and Kenzi. Rushing over he knelt down where Bo held Kenzi's head in her lap. Bo looked up at Hale with tears in her eyes.

"I was suppose to watch over her." Tears started to fall down her face. "I cant lose her Hale. She is the only family I have beside Trick. She's my sister." Bo bowed her head and layed hers on Kenzi's.

"I'm not dead yet." Came Kenzi's voice. "It just hurts like hell."

There was a loud thud and everyone turned to see what had happened. Dyson was now holding Turic down by his throat. Dyson's claws were out and his eyes were gold. Kenzi tried to get up but was unable. Bo couldn't take her eyes of Dyson as she held onto Kenzi. Hale stood in front of the two of them. Dyson snarled the flicked his wrist and broke Turic's neck. As Dyson stood Turic turned to ash in front of them.

When he turned around Bo and Hale moved slowly away from Kenzi. Both of them knew that Dyson was not himself at the moment. His wolf was protecting his mate and pup. Any threat would be instantly killed. No questions asked. Bo and Hale kept their heads down but their eyes on Dyson as they moved away form Kenzi. Bo kept her eyes on Dyson and where Turic turned to ash. Something didn't feel right about this.

Dyson kept his eyes mainly on Kenzi as he moved towards her. She just layed there and tilted her head to the side where his mate mark was. Whimpering in pain she felt herself being lifted into his arms. Moving her head she leaned against his chest. Her head hurt and so did her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Dyson asked gruffly. Kenzi nodded but didn't speak. Dyson turned to Bo and Hale. "Lets get her back to Trick. I also want to thank you for watching over her."

Bo smiled and took off towards the cars. Hale just stood there with his eyes going from Kenzi to Dyson. "No problem. We all love lil momma." He smiled as he let Dyson go first out the door. Hale turned back once more and shut the door behind him. He needed to call someone to come clean this shit up.

Hale shook his head as he ran to catch up with Dyson. Bo was already there with a car. As soon as he was in they took off back to the Dal. Lauren and Trick would check her over. Dyson knew how much Kenzi hated hospitals.

**Cammi, Stefan and Tank**

Cammi was pacing the floor after they received the call from Dyson. Tank was sitting in a chair beside Stefan.

"Will you sit down?" Tank told Cammi. "You know that Dyson will keep Kenzi safe." He waved his hand dismissively.

Cammi narrowed her eyes at her brother. "I am worried about her." Cammi sighed. "Kenzi was taken by Turic which could only mean that he is still trying to get her to use her power." She sat down and shook her head.

Stefan moved over to his wife. "Don't worry Cammi." he placed his arms around her shoulders. "Dyson is Kenzi's mate and he would never let anything bad happen to her. He would kill Turic if he even layed a hand on Kenz." He kissed his mates forehead.

Cammi nodded knowing what her mate said was true. Closing her eyes she prayed that Kenzi would find the strength to defeat him if not her then Dyson. If Turic continued to live then Stefan and Tank would have to track him down and kill him. They had left him alone for too long. Kenzi would only be in trouble if he remained in this world.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – No I haven't forgotten you. Its just that I am a twilight fan. Even though I don't like Edward I am a jasper fan. Ok now I am sorry that I haven't been writing in this area but I will be writing more when Lost girl comes back on in Jan. 2013. Well that is if we are alive then. Well til next time keep reading and reviewing.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	17. Poll Announcement!

Dragon here I would like to know if I should do a Twilight/Lost Girl cross over. Let me know on my Poll. It is my first so please be nice. Its nice and easy a yes or no question. Please let me know and I will be forever grateful. I think I should but I want to know what my readers think...

~*Dragon*~


	18. Is it the end?

**Disclaimer – I don't own Lost girl. I cant wait til I can watch the series again. I want to know what the mystery goo that got on Kenzi is. I mean we all came up with some pretty good ideas but I wonder if any of us have been right. Don't know but I can pray. Now onto the next chapter.**

**Review:**

_**Stefan moved over to his wife. "Don't worry Cammi." he placed his arms around her shoulders. "Dyson is Kenzi's mate and he would never let anything bad happen to her. He would kill Turic if he even layed a hand on Kenz." He kissed his mates forehead.**_

_**Cammi nodded knowing what her mate said was true. Closing her eyes she prayed that Kenzi would find the strength to defeat him if not her then Dyson. If Turic continued to live then Stefan and Tank would have to track him down and kill him. They had left him alone for too long. Kenzi would only be in trouble if he remained in this world.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**The Dal**

Trick was cleaning up after the night rush as he waited for Dyson, Bo and Hale. Lauren was sitting at one of the back tables looking out the window that was facing the parking lot. (Guessing) He knew that she was worried about Kenzi but Trick knew that Kenzi would make it. She was now part Dragon after all. Trick knew of Ryuu because he had seen the old dragon before he was killed. Shaking his head he looked up when the door to the bar slammed open. Lauren was up and headed to the door as fast as her human legs could but Dyson was already through the door with Kenzi in his arms.

"Is she ok?" Lauren asked looking her over.

Hale and Bo came in behind Dyson. "I believe she will be." Bo said as she took Lauren into her arms. "She begged us not to take her to a hospital which left us coming here."

Kenzi groaned as she tried to sit up however Dyson wouldn't let her. "You need to stay lying down Kenzi." Dyson ordered her as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Kenzi nodded. "I knew that you guys would find me." She turned her head to Dyson. "Is he dead?" Dyson nodded. "He is. I saw him turned to dust before my eyes."

Kenzi's eyes widen. "No, no, no." She told them in tears. "You have to burn him or he will just keep coming back."

Dyson and the others froze. "You mean to tell me that he is still out there somewhere." Kenzi nodded. "Its ok. As soon as Lauren patches me up then _we_ can go after him. I know that he will come after me now that he knows my power has shown itself." She layed her head back down on the table she was layed on.

"Don't worry girl we will keep you safe." Bo promised her taking her hand.

Kenzi just nodded as she closed her eyes. She was tired and needed to rest she felt herself being moved again but didn't think much about it. All she could think of was sleeping now that she was safe.

"I'm going to take Kenzi home." Dyson said as he lifted Kenzi in his arms. "She needs some rest and I have some time off coming up. Hale would you mind calling in for me?" Dyson looked at Hale.

"No problem man." Hale held his hand up. "Just keep lil' momma safe." He grinned looking at Kenzi.

"Always." Dyson said as he headed out the door. Lauren had make sure that Kenzi was fine thus he needed to make sure for himself.

He headed out the door and went to his car. He would make sure that Kenzi was safe. Sniffing the air he found nothing out of the ordinary however there was something different about Kenzi's scent. Shaking his head, Dyson loaded Kenzi into the car and shut the door. Running around the the other side he slipped in and started it up. Kenzi didn't make a sound as Dyson drove them back to his loft.

**At the Warehouse: after the fight**

A dark mist appeared in the same place where Turic had been killed. It formed itself into a solid mass and finally Turic opened his eyes and looked around. He snarled to himself as he noticed that none of them where here any longer. He punched the wall closest to him as he turned and headed to his private room. He would get Kenzi back even if he had to kill all of the people that were close to her.

"Just you wait Kenzi I will come for you and you wont even know what hits you until its too late." Turic snarled as he gathered his supplies.

He would make Kenzi pay after he killed the wolf and Cammi. Turic knew that it was Cammi that told them where to find Kenzi and himself. He would make them pay. He would rule the Fae world and no one would stop him. The Ash and the Morrigan's days were numbered. No one would be able to stop him. All he needed to do is head to the Norn for his final deal. He knew that the old witch spilled the dragon blood on Kenzi however he wanted to know why she did that. Or if that was the reason that the hidden powers in her came out.

**Cammi & Stefan**

Cammi and Stefan were sitting on their porch looking around at the fields that surrounded one side of the house while woods bordered the other. When Stefan stiffened, growled and moved in front of Cammi, she knew that someone was in the woods next to their house. Frowning she extended her powers and brushed across an aura that she hadn't felt in quite some time. Hissing she moved to Stefan's side against his wishes.

"Come out here Turic." She called. "I know you are there."

Just then Turic walked out with a smirk on his face. "And how are you my dear sister?" He asked politely as he lowered his head but kept his eyes on her.

"Good but I can not say the same for you." Cammi told him pulling out her sword. "Why have you come here?" She asked sliding back into her fighting stance. Stefan was next to his mate trying to keep his demon at bay.

Turic's eyes grew darker. "You betrayed me, sister." He snarled as he started to circle them. "Telling them where to find me. Leading the wolf shifter to where she was. I am going to kill you for your crime." He snarled his eyes narrowing.

Stefan scoffed. "I can kill you without even breaking a sweat." He cracked his knuckles as he crouched.

"Really?" Turic scoffed. "I think not." He disappeared from their view.

Turic reappeared behind Stefan and shoved his hand through his stomach. Cammi's eyes widen then narrowed as she lunged taking a swipe at Turic with her blade. Turic chuckled as he dodged her attacks and took swipes at her. Cammi's clothing were hanging in shreds as she flung her blade around took a giant slice out of Turic's side. His roar filled the field where they were. Cammi was panting as she stopped with her blade held ready to do more damage. Turic stood hesitantly because of his bleeding side. Stefan was behind Cammi holding his stomach as he tried to stand. At the moment he was only on one of his knees.

"You really think you can kill me, Sister?" Turic smirked as he held his hands out. "Because I don't think you can."

Cammi growled as she rushed him. "I will kill you and make sure that Kenzi is never in your vile hands again." She snapped as she brought the blade down on his shoulder however it bounced off and flung the blade back with her along with it. Cammi landed a few feet from Turic with the sword still in her hand. She had a couple of places that were bleeding but nothing like Turic.

"Like I said," Turic bent down taking the blade from her. "You can not kill me sister." With that he brought the blade down and shoved it through her stomach.

Stefan snarled and snapped trying to get to Turic but he was to wounded to do anything. Turic flicked his wrist and Stefan was on his back with his eyes wide as his body was tore apart by invisible forces. Turic just laughed as his dropped back down to his sister. With one final caress to her cheek he stood and went back to the warehouse. He still needed to deal with the fucking wolf shifter, siren, and succubus before he would be able to get to Kenzi.

And get to his daughter he will kill anyone that gets in his way.

**Dyson & Kenzi – Dyson's Loft**

Dyson was sitting on his couch watching TV while Kenzi slept. He wanting to keep alert in case Turic came back. He could help but shake a feeling that something had happened. However when Kenzi started to shake and scream he jumped up and rushed to her side trying to wake her. It took about three minutes to long for Dyson before she woke up and sat straight up with wide eyes. There were tears that were welling up and starting to fall. He pulled her into his lap as he rubbed her back for a few seconds.

"You wanna talk about?" He asked in a soft concerned tone. He stilled rub circled on her back as she held onto him as if he was her life line.

Kenzi raised her head as she looked into Dyson's eyes then moved her's down to her lips. Her hand shakingly reached up and brushed his cheek. He started a low growl which was purring that only mates did for other mates. When her thumb brushed over his bottom lip did his move forward and capture hers with his. He kissed her for a few moments then pulled back seeing that she was smiling on the outside which was a start however he could feel something was going to happen.

"C-Cammi and S-Stefan are..." Her bottom lips began to quiver.

Dyson frowned as he looked into her eyes holding her head in between his hands. "Are what Kenzi?" He could tell that something was very wrong.

"Are dead." She clenched her eyes tighter as she tried to hold off the onslaught of pain that she was feeling. She could only imagine what Tank would do once he found out.

She had dreamed that Cammi came to her and told her that Turic had come back and that he was coming after Dyson, Bo, Hale and Lauren if she got in the way. Kenzi knew that she needed to protect the others thus she needed to go and kill turn herself. Dyson on the other hand was shocked frozen. He couldn't believe that Cammi and Stefan were dead. They had just seen them not to long ago. Looking back down at Kenzi Dyson could see the hatred burning in her eyes. He knew only one person that could make her look like that. Turic.

"He's back, isn't he Kenzi?" Dyson asked trying to keep his calm. His wolf wanted out to protect his mate and pup.

Kenzi nodded as her hand went automaticly to her stomach. "He is." Dyson could see the tears in her eyes. "I also know what he wants."

Dyson tensed knowing that whatever was about to come out of her mouth was not something he would like. "I know he wants you Kenzi but he wont get you." He took her face into his hands. "I promise." He vowed kissing her with all he had.

Kenzi just nodded swallowing back her reply not wanting to fight with him. All she needed at this moment was Dyson and for him to make everything disappear. She pushed him backwards and straddled his hips. Dyson smirked as his hands landed on her hips and he thrusted up. Kenzi gasped feeling his harden length under her. She was in panties and one of Dyson's shirts. Dyson however only had on jeans, she didn't know if he had on underwear but she was certain she would find out. She racked her fingernails down his chest causing him to growl as he thrusted up harder into her while his hands brought her hips down to meet his.

Kenzi locked eyes with him. "I need you Dyson." She whispered as she leaned forward and took his bottom lip between her teeth.

Dyson growled as he turned them over where he was on top of her, in between her legs. He could feel the heat coming off of her and her scent was driving him and his wolf crazy with need and want. In one motion he rid her and himself of their clothing. He needed to feel her naked body against his. He lined himself up and looked up into Kenzi's eyes. With her nod he thrusted all the way in and held still for a moment. Dyson's eyes were clenched tight from the feel of her warm wrapped around him so intimately. When Kenzi bucked her hips Dyson's eyes snapped open flashing gold as his nostrils flared. Kenzi flashed her eyes as she did so again.

"Yer playin' with fire, lass." Dyson's Scottish accent was thick with lust.

Kenzi raised up and nipped his neck. "Really?" She asked innocently as she nipped the bottom of his ear lobe bucking her hips again. "I thought I would play with Dyson."

Dyson growled as he pulled out and slammed into but careful enough not to hurt his pup. Kenzi moaned as her head was thrown back and her nails dug into Dyson's back. With every thrust Kenzi whimpered, moaned and mewed because of the feelings that Dyson was inflicting on her body. Wrapping her legs around his waist she thrusted her pelvis into his and screamed his name to those who were listening. Dyson growled when he felt her walls flutter around him. He clenched his eyes close trying to keep from finishing before his mate. Snaking on hand down he flicked her clit which sent Kenzi over the edge.

With a couple more thrust Dyson snarled and buried his teeth into her neck again. He felt his member finish then he pulled out smirking when Kenzi whimpered at the loss of him. He turned them onto their sides spooning into each other and pulled the blanket up over their naked bodies. He would sleep a couple more hours before he went to the Dal and told them about Turic coming back. What Dyson didn't notice was that Kenzi was just pretending to be asleep. Her eyes were wide as tears streamed down her face.

She needed one more moment with Dyson before she went to take care of her father once and for all. If he truly wished to see the extent of her powers then she would show him. Just as soon as Dyson was out to the world.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Hope you have enjoyed this chapter of New Blood. I did finish Gift or Curse and now I am working on this story. Now I have a poll up that asks if you would like a Lost Girl/Twilight Crossover once I finish with this story. It will either be Bella/Dyson or Kenzi/Jasper. Those are the ones that I like the best. If you want to pick one let me know and if ya want a cross over please vote. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	19. Fighting for Family!

**Disclaimer – I don't own Lost girl. I wish they would tell us about what happens to Kenzi. I mean come on Kenzi may be the side kick but I think she could get Dyson. Plus I want to see what becomes of her because of getting the goop on her. Oh well we will all have to wait. Now on to the next chapter...**

**Review:**

_**He turned them onto their sides spooning into each other and pulled the blanket up over their naked bodies. He would sleep a couple more hours before he went to the Dal and told them about Turic coming back. What Dyson didn't notice was that Kenzi was just pretending to be asleep. Her eyes were wide as tears streamed down her face.**_

_**She needed one more moment with Dyson before she went to take care of her father once and for all. If he truly wished to see the extent of her powers then she would show him. Just as soon as Dyson was out to the world.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Dyson's Loft**

Kenzi was lying there listening to Dyson drift off to sleep. She knew that Turic would be waiting for her but she needed to get far enough away that way Dyson or any of the others could stop her before she was able to kill him. Holding her breath, Kenzi moved Dyson's arm and layed it on his hip. She eased to the edge of the bed and tried to be as quiet as she could as she slipped her jeans on and picked up her pants she grabbed one of Dyson's shirts and headed to the door. She spared one final glance at Dyson before she took a breath and opened the door. As soon as she had it open she went outside and placed her things on the ground. She would need both of her hands to keep the door from slamming.

Once the door was shut and relocked she gathered her things and hurried down the stairs. She needed to get away before Dyson woke because if he didn't then all hell would break loose. When she was out the bottom door and had it shut and locked behind her did she even start to breath easier than before. Kenzi wrapped her arms around her waist and cussed herself for not bringing a jacket. Shaking her head she looked around and found that there was a small store not to far from where she was. Taking on last glance back at Dyson's loft she started to walk towards the light. Kenzi could feel as if someone was watching her. Flashing her eyes she saw that there was indeed someone following her.

Kenzi ducked into the alley way hiding behind a can then she watched her Turic walked pass her and headed down the alley way. Kenzi smirked as she moved out of her hiding place. Whistling she got his attention and as soon as he turned she froze him with her hidden powers. Her eyes were dancing with glee as her knuckles cracked. With her other hand she pulled out her trusty zippo in case she needed it. Turic's eyes widen as he noticed that Kenzi had tricked him.

"So you have learned the powers already?" He observed as he moved his eyes over her form. "The dragon blood also looks good on you." He smirked, with a knowing look in his eyes.

"How do you know?" Kenzi snarled as she stepped closer still able to hold him still. "Who are you really?" She yelled as she grew closer.

Turic smirked bowing his head as his eyes stayed on her. "I am your father and I am also the Ruler of the Shadows. You can call me Balt."**(For Balthazar)**

Kenzi's eyes widen as she heard what he said. "Lies." She hissed narrowing her eyes. "I don't care what you say any longer. You killed Cammi and Stefan thus you deserve death."

She held her hand out and started to make a fist which caused Turic to start yelling. Kenzi didn't detour in what she was doing as she pulled out her lighter and threw it at her father. Turic's eyes widen as he caught on fire. His scream echoed though the alley way where they were. Her eyes danced with the fire that was burning him alive as Kenzi held him still. She would make sure that he would never hurt anyone again, even if it was the last thing she would do.

**At the Dal – Bo, Lauren, Hale and Trick**

Trick was wiping down the bar getting it ready for the next round of costumers when the door was slammed open and a tall man stumbled in covered in blood. Bo, Hale and Lauren rushed to the mans side with Trick following. The man was completely different than the others that came in his bar. He also had a pure aura about him which meant that he wasn't Fae.

"Tank, what happened?" Bo asked as her and Hale helped him to a seat.

Lauren went into the back and grabbed the first aid kit then rushed back to where Tank was sitting. "Cammi a-and S-Stefan..." Tank gasped as he clenched his eyes closed with his head resting on the wall behind him.

"Tank, stay with us man." Hale said pulling out his phone. He needed to call Dyson and make sure that him and Kenzi were ok. "I'm calling Dyson to make sure that their ok." Hale moved away from them as he held the phone up to his ear.

Trick came over with something that he believed would work better than the first aid kit. "Here take this." He handed the big guy, Tank, a small cup of pinkish liquid. "Its for monks and priestess who have been injured." Trick ignored both Bo and Laurens questioning looks.

Tank nodded taking it in his other hand. He brought it up to his mouth and drank it down in one swallow. He kept his eyes closed as he let the medicine do its job. Bo and Lauren moved away from Tank as he started to glow a bright pink as his injuries faded. They didn't know what was going on but they would find out. Hale got off the phone and turned only to freeze when he spotted the pink glow around Tank. Hale flashed his eyes blue as he tried to feel what was going on. When his eyes went back to their original color he couldn't help but smirk. The 'potion' was a mixture of Trick's blood, Priestess blood along with Siren blood which has a healing property like holy people yet their healing, Sirens, is in their song.

"Is he going to be ok?" Bo whispered as she looked at Trick. Trick nodded moving back over behind the bar.

"Yes, I had to mix up a potion for him to speed up his healing." Trick told them. "I had it since I knew that Kenzi had another kind of power." His eyes went to Hale.

Hale frowned. "What do you mean?" He sat down on the stool in front of Trick with Bo and Lauren on the other side.

Trick sighed. "Have any of you every thought how Kenzi could stay in this world and not succumb to the darkness of our world?" He looked at Bo then to Hale. "She has always been special. Her abilities will be great since of her transformation into a Dragon shifter. Even if she choose to have a wolf as her 'main' transformation she can heal herself if injured, control people with her mind."

"Like Vex?" Bo asked with a frown on her face. Trick nodded.

"She can also transform into any thing she wishes however there is a draw back to having so much power." His eyes grew distant. "Both sides will want her for their own and I have a feeling that along with Bo, Kenzi may need to be unaligned but with Dyson as her mate he will need to as well. Kenzi needs Dyson to keep her darkness at bay. From what I gathered, Turic is Balthazar. The Ruler of the Shadows. She may need help when she confronts him. Her darkness is greatest when she is near him."

"She can handle it." Tanks whispered as his eyes opened and the pink bubble was gone. "Kenzi is more special than anyone. Did you talk to Dyson?" His eyes went to Hale.

Hale swallowed and nodded. "Kenzi wasn't in the room with him so he had to go and look for her." Everyone could tell that he was rather nervous because of the dirty looks he was getting.

"Then we need to go." Bo jumped up grabbing her coat. "If Cammi and Stefan are dead then we need to protect Kenzi before Turic does something to her."

Hale nodded. "Yeah, I don't feel like sitting around while lil' momma is in trouble." He stood straightening his jacket. He looked at Trick. "You gonna stay here with Tank?"

"Yes, someone needs to stay behind." His eyes went to Lauren. "Will you be going?"

Lauren shook her head. "No, Bo can handle herself and she doesn't need me there to distract her." She kissed Bo as she hugged her. "I love you and please come back to me."

Bo smiled as she kissed Lauren's nose. "Promise." She then pulled away and headed out the door with Hale right behind her. Tank sagged against the bar as his powers tried to flare again. Trick sat another shot of the potion in front of him and Tank didn't say anything as he took it and downed it slamming the glass back on the counter.

"Do you think that Kenzi will be ok?" Trick asked watching Tank.

Tank smirked. "Sure do." His eyes met the Blood kings. "She is a hell fire when she is pissed but she has the good of her mother in her." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I just hope that she does kill him for good or she'll have to look over her back for the rest of her life."

Trick layed a hand on Tanks shoulder. "If she doesn't then we will get some better help." He told Tank trying to calm him down. "Kenzi has made a lot of friends here and while she was human." Trick smirked this time pouring Tank some whiskey.

Tank just nodded picking up the shot glass and downed it in one shot. He placed the glass down and closed his eyes. Trick knew that Tank needed to rest thus he went back to wiping down the bar before he reopened for the dinner crowd. Trick just prayed that Kenzi would be fine because of the fact that Turic aka Balthazar is not a very easy person to kill.

**Dyson's Loft – Dyson**

Dyson snarled as he threw his phone across the room, thankful that the damn thing didn't break. Closing his eyes to he a deep breathe and tried to see when Kenzi left. Looking around after opening his eyes he found that her boots were gone and had been gone for a couple of hours. He jumped up and rushed to put on his jeans and throw a shirt on along with his shoes. He forgot about socks at the moment because of his fear of losing his mate and unborn pup. His eyes flashed gold as he rushed out the door locking it behind him. He had already grabbed his keys and didn't even bother with a coat.

As soon as the cool air hit him he knew which way Kenzi went. Using his shifter speed he pushed himself harder than he had ever ran before. He would not let anything happen to his mate if there was anything he could do about it. The closer he got to an alley he was able to hear screaming along with taunting in a voice that sounded like Kenzi however there was something in there that wasn't there before. When he rounded the corner he froze for a few moments before he stepped forward.

"Kenzi?" He called to her. Her hair was flying around her as if she was hit with winds however Turic was almost gone as he burned alive. Dyson cringed as he saw the man was still alive and trying to move. "Come on Kenz." He called again this time holding out his hand.

Kenzi snarled as she narrowed her eyes as Turic. "Go away Dyson." She ordered him as she felt the darkness rise up in her and she felt happiness at the fact her 'father' was burning. "You don't need to see this."

"No," He yelled as he rushed to her side wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back into his chest. He could feel something pulling her away from him but he wouldn't let it. Kenzi was his and he felt that if he lost her he would lose his pup. "I love you to much to let you go Kenzi." I murmured in her ear. "What ever is in there with you, you need to fight it long enough for Turic to be killed. I know that you can do this." He promised her kissing her neck.

One of Kenzi hands came up and held onto his as her other was out in front of her holding Turic from leaving and putting himself out. Just using her eyes were to draining on her thus she used her powers like this. "As long as your with me." Kenzi whispered as she held onto her mate fighting against the darkness trying to claim her.

"Always." Dyson promised once again as he held onto her until Turic screams died down.

As soon as the screams stopped Dyson opened his eyes to see the fragile face of Kenzi looking up at him with a broken smile. He didn't say a word as he scooped her up and kissed her. Dyson then looked over and saw that Turic was burning however he was no longer alive. Dyson didn't want to leave thus he moved over and slid down the wall to the ground, with Kenzi in his arms. Neither of them said anything as Kenzi curled up into his arms and closed her eyes. Dyson kissed her head and kept his eyes on the fire and body. He knew that stories of Balthazar but had never met the demon until now.

He chuckled thinking at the time he fought Balthazar he didn't even think about that but the fact that he had hurt Kenzi. The little human turned Fae that captured not only his heart but the hearts of many others. Bo, and Hale, picked that moment to run around the corner at that time with wide eyes and open mouths. Bo didn't waste time as she rushed over and dropped to her knees beside Dyson and Kenzi. Her eyes searched Kenzi for any type of injuries as Hale walked over and looked at the burning body. His eyes went wide when he realized who it was. He quickly stepped back and made his way over to Dyson.

"How's lil' momma?" Hale asked kneeling down but keeping his eyes on the dead guy.

Dyson smiled looking down. "She's doing good." He whispered stroking her hair. "She almost lost herself but I brought her back and I always will." He bent down and kissed her.

Bo smiled looking at her two BFF's. "I'm glad that she's ok." She told him. "Now lets get this dude gone and then we can take care of Kenzi." She looked over at Hale with a smile on her face.

Hale paled. "Why do I have a feelin' that I wont like what your about to ask?" He shook his head as he stood and waited for Bo. He would let her decide what to do with the body because anything was to good for this man for the way he treated Kenzi.

Bo just rolled her eyes and held up a finger to Dyson and went over to where Hale was standing looking at the corpse as if it was going to come back alive. Dyson chuckled as he looked down at Kenzi, who was fast asleep, and had not a care in the world. Dyson knew that things would be different but he was hoping that it would make his life a little bit more interesting than it had been. Of course with Bo, Hale, Lauren, Trick and Tank around it would really be something when Kenzi gets further along. She will truly be a bitch then, well sort of.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok here is the next to the last chapter. The last chapter will be an epilogue. About a year later or two years I haven't decided as of yet but you will all know when I put it up. It has been fun writing these stories and I hope you all have enjoyed them as much as I have writing them. Also my poll is still open and I hope that more voters will be there. So far the No's are in the lead. Damn! I really wanted to write one. Oh well let me hope that more will vote. Til next time keep reading, reviewing and voting...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of Lost girl. (Sighs)... Oh well maybe one day I can lost girl but I doubt it. Now I am happy that you all are enjoying this story so far and that you have kept with me since I started this and Gift Or Curse. Yes I am sad to say that this is coming to an end but all good things but come to an end. No there will not be a sequel but I am still thinking about doing a lost girl/twilight crossover. I know that Kenzi/Jasper would be good as well as Bella/Dyson. Now its time for the next chapter...**

**Review:**

"_**I love you to much to let you go Kenzi." I murmured in her ear. "What ever is in there with you, you need to fight it long enough for Turic to be killed. I know that you can do this." He promised her kissing her neck.**_

_**One of Kenzi hands came up and held onto his as her other was out in front of her holding Turic from leaving and putting himself out. Just using her eyes were to draining on her thus she used her powers like this. "As long as your with me." Kenzi whispered as she held onto her mate fighting against the darkness trying to claim her.**_

"_**Always." Dyson promised once again as he held onto her until Turic screams died down.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Three Years Later**

Kenzi smiled as she shifted her son on her hip as she opened the door to the Dal. It was Tyler's 2nd birthday. He was finally two years old and it had been three years since Kenzi had killed Turic. Tank had stayed close by knowing that Kenzi was happy and safe. He also took Kenzi's place at Bo's which didn't put him out in any kind of way. In fact he rushed Kenzi out that way he could hurry up and move in the with the succubus. Hale thought it was rather funny because of Tank thinking he could get Bo. The only thing Bo let him taste was her power.

Shaking her head Kenzi brought her thoughts back to the present. She looked down at her son and kissed his head. As she looked around she found the sign that said Tyler's Birthday Party in Bo's handwriting. Tyler oohed and awed as they walked through the bar that her son grew up in. Well in the back where his party was. He wasn't allowed out front in case one of the aligned Fae decided it would be a good idea to start a fight with Dyson or herself. She waved to a couple of others that she had seen while they walked through but quickly headed to the back room.

As soon as she entered the room, turning on the lights, Kenzi and Tyler jumped when everyone jumped from their hiding places and yelled surprise! Tyler's eyes flashed as he looked around the room. Kenzi had learned to keep Ryuu in his place over the years and now he was just a voice in the back of her head. Everyone knew when they talked because her eyes would glaze over. Kenzi thought it was weird but Dyson said it was useful when they were in a fight. It had only happened one but that was because Ryuu wanted to take control and Kenzi knew she had it in the bag.

"Man, you guys scared me and Ty with the jumping out." Kenzi hugged Tyler closer to her as she glared at the group that had gathered. "Could ya just have waited til the lights were on and stayed in the open to surprise us?" She just shook her head and headed over to Dyson.

Tyler was holding out his arms to his father. Dyson took Tyler in his arms and nuzzled his cheek. Tyler just held on and sighed in contentment. Tank walked over and scooped Kenzi off the ground, spinning her around in a circle.

"Tank!" Kenzi yelled as she squeezed her eyes tight. "Put me down ya big lug!" She slapped him on the arm laughing.

Tank finally let her down but Kenzi was engulfed in another hug. Bo's arms were around her this time. Kenzi smiled as she hugged her BFF. They had went through so much together not to mention the odd jobs they had in between the pregnancy and moving. Bo pulled back and handed her over to Lauren. They had gotten along better since the last time. They were exactly friends but they were close.

"Keeping her out of trouble?" Kenzi asked Lauren smirking. Bo hit Kenzi on the arm. "What BoBo you do get into a lot of trouble." She tried to act innocently.

"Yeah, yeah." Bo waved her off heading over to where Tyler was still in Dyson's arms. Trick was still out front tending to the last patrons that were lagging behind.

Kenzi smiled as she went over and took a seat on the couch. Vex and Val were also there however they were in opposite corners staring daggers at each other. Kenzi rolled her eyes at that because of the fact that when they were alone they could be caught flirting, in the way they do. She shivered thinking about the first time she caught them. She could have hurled if she hadn't just done so. She had been only a few months into the pregnancy when she caught the two making out in the hallway closet. She had been looking for a broom but found something rather unexpected. When her eyes drifted over to Tank and Hale she found herself smiling because those two had been inseparable since Tank got accustomed to living in Canada.

Lochlyn also agreed to let Tank join the light even though he was not Fae because he was a priestess and could not join the dark and needed a side to help protect him. He had also agreed to let Kenzi and Dyson decide if they wished to stay aligned or not it was their decision. After a couple of months after the pup was born Dyson built a wall in his loft for a room for their pup. Kenzi was thrilled because she was the one that got to decorate it. Dyson gave her the money and she went all out with the help of Bo, Lauren and Val. Val finally was able to tolerate Kenzi however it was in small increments.

Hale on the other hand was wrapped around Tyler's little fingers. 'Uncle' Hale, as Kenzi called him to Tyler, spoiled him rotten. Hale would bring all kinds of things over for Tyler however Dyson stopped him when Hale brought over a nanny that way Kenzi and Dyson could take a break. Kenzi had kicked the fairy out on her wings for trying to put the moves on Dyson. Yet after all that Kenzi found that she finally had what she always wanted. A family.

About two weeks after she had killed Turic they had went to Nix to bury Cammi and Stefan. Tank had also went with her along with everyone even Trick had closed the Dal. Kenzi had not known that Turic was Cammi's brother until she met their oldest brother, Nathaniel Night. She had finally found out that Turic turned dark as soon as his powers matured and thus the reason he was trying to find the perfect woman to produce his child. Thus he found Kenzi's mother and then produced Kenzi. Kenzi didn't know if she should be sick or disgusted however she felt sorry for her mother after she found that out.

"You ok, Kenzi?" Dyson asked as he sat down next to her pulling her in his lap. "You're awfully quiet."

Kenzi just smiled and nodded. "Of course, D-man." She kissed his cheek. "Just thinking about what has happened since I... well... ya' know." She shrugged looking down at her hands.

"I do remember." Dyson whispered tightening his arms around Kenzi's waist. "I remember that I almost lost the two best things in my life that day." He used one of his hands to raise her eyes to his.

"All I can remember was the feeling that I needed to kill him and with every scream I enjoyed it that much more." She whispered curling into Dyson's strong frame, shaking. "Once I came to my senses I felt sick that I could feel that way."

Bo walked over and knelt down in front of me. "Don't worry Kenzi." She smiled at her best friend. "We're all here for you, Dyson and Tyler."

"Here, here." Hale said raising up his beer mug, while he was holding Tyler with the other arm.

Dyson and Kenzi smiled as they looked at all their friends and family. "Thanks guys." Kenzi said almost blushing. "Now lets get this birthday party started!"

Kenzi jumped up grabbing Tyler from Hale's arms and headed to the cake that Trick had just brought in. Everyone moved around Kenzi and the Birthday Boy. Dyson watched as his life finally made some sense. He failed to notice that Bo came up beside him.

"Glad that your happy." Bo smirked seeing Dyson jumped a slight bit. "You and Kenzi seemed to be made for each other."

Dyson smiled nodded crossing his arms over his chest while his eyes were locked on Kenzi and Tyler. "I am happy, Bo." He leaned back against the table behind him. "More so than I have been in along time."

"Well at least everyone has their happy ever after!" Bo told him pushing her way to Kenzi's side.

Dyson shook his head chuckling as he headed over Kenzi unknowingly to them they were being watched from a far away place where all the dead souls go by two that gave their life to keep not only Kenzi but Tyler safe from harm.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have had writing it. I also know that I have a few mistakes in Gift or Curse but just wait will ya I can only write so much at a time and at this moment I am trying to finish some of my stories and will go back over the ones that I have already written when I get the stories down uncompleted down a little ways til then you will have to wait for me to fix any mistakes that were written in any of my stories. XD! Now til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


End file.
